The Magician Of Remnant (Old)
by SomeSortOfWriter
Summary: "Ah yes, you have quite the peculier Semblance. Magic, I believe you called it." "Yes Headmaster," Jaune confirmed. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but you must have seen the recordings, of what I'm capable of doing. What else could I call that but Magic?"
1. The Magician And The Invitation

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Ozpin's Office

Time: 9:00 A.M.

"I take it you're surprised," Ozpin started as he took a sip from his mug.

"Well of course," replied Ozpin's guest. A young man wearing a black long sleeved shirt, with matching pants and shoes. "It's not everyday that Ozpin himself invites someone to 'The' Beacon Academy."

"I suppose that's true," Ozpin agreed as he put down his cup. He looked his guest in the eyes, old faded gold meeting a deep blue. "Tell me Jaune, how would you describe your current life situation right now?"

The now named Jaune pondered for a moment, thinking of how to properly sum up his condition. He eventually answered. "I'd say I'm doing well enough. I have my own house in the Vale Residential from two years back, I have a decent amount of Lien from the tournaments I've won, and I've made much progress with my Aura and Semblance. Uh, sir."

"Ah yes, you have quite the peculier Semblance. Magic, I believe you called it."

"Yes Headmaster," Jaune confirmed. "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but you must have seen the recordings, of what I'm capable of doing. What else could I call that but Magic?"

"I suppose so. And I can't exactly deny that either," Ozpin said. He leaned forward, elbows on his desk as his hands connected. "I'd say you're quite blessed Jaune. A loving adopted family, a fine house in the upper class area, winner of multiple tournaments, rather large Aura reserves and an incredibly versatile Semblance."

What Ozpin said was all true, but Jaune couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed at the praise.

"However…" Ozpin said, and Jaune was back at attention. "Another question Jaune. Do you feel satisfied?"

Seeing Jaune's inquisitive look, Ozpin elaborated. "I mean to say; do feel happy with your how you are in life? Do you feel that you have done what you can do to the best of your ability? Do you feel content as you are?"

Finally understanding what Ozpin was saying, Jaune leaned back in his chair, and brought his right hand to his mouth, his left hand acting as a support for his elbow. After consideration he answered.

"To be honest, I've felt a bit… discontent as of late," He admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I love my family, bless them for taking me in. I appreciate my fans for their support and whatever powers that may be that I was given the ability I have. But…"

At this point, Jaune asked Ozpin if he may move around, to which he gave permission.

"I've always felt that I could be doing more," he talked as he gently paced around the room. "That with these gifts I've been given, I could make a change in history. But here I am doing small favors in Vale and competing in tournaments. Not that there's anything wrong with that," he amended.

Ozpin raised a brow as he leaned back into his chair. He looked amused. "Jaune, I've been taking note of all the things you've done in Vale ever since you came here two years ago. I'm going to list them and I want you to stop me if I say something wrong."

Ozpin went for one of his drawers, and with both hands pulled out a stack of paper. He adjusts his glasses before reading them.

"Donating to the poor, donating to the faunus, healing patients in hospitals, healing people in rundown areas, building homes, restoring landmarks, assisting the police in the capture of criminals, protecting faunus communities from violent groups, supplying charity organizations with rather hefty donations, rescuing animals from trees, cleaning up streets, attending birthday parties" Ozpin looked up from his papers. "The list goes on. I'd say you've already become quite a memorable figure, wouldn't you."

Jaune was left without words for a moment. "Well… yes those are all true but-"

"And let's not forget _these_ shall we," Ozpin went towards _another_ drawer, drawing an _even larger_ stack of papers. At that Jaune shut his mouth. "Honestly Jaune, you're going to put people out of work at this rate," Ozpin sighed, not as as a form of disappointment, but more along the lines of exasperation. However, he looked at Jaune with a warm gaze. "Honestly, Vale has been transformed in the last two years because you. You give these people hope. And in this kind of world, wouldn't that be enough?"

Silence reigned in the office, and Jaune made his way back to his seat. For a while he had his head down. Then, he looked Ozpin in the eyes.

"I want to be a Huntsman," Jaune stated simply.

"You wish to fight the Grimm," Ozpin said. Those words sounded more as a statement than a question.

"Yes. Whenever I helped others and whenever I won my tournaments, I felt this clawing feeling in my chest. Whenever I look towards the walls, I know that the people; human or faunus, will never be safe as long as _they_ are out there. That there will come a day when those walls crumble, and all the smiles and laughter turn to screams," Jaune admitted. "Call me paranoid, call me over empathetic, but that is how I feel."

Ozpin hummed as he took in Jaune's answer. For a while he said nothing, as if in deep thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Let's say that I invite you to attend Beacon Academy in the coming month," Ozpin offered. "How would you respond."

"... I would take the chance without regret, Headmaster."

"Even if it meant that Vale would be left without its 'Hero?'"

"They're strong Headmaster. And I will always be with Vale."

Ozpin considered his answer, before standing up from his chair, and extending his hand.

"Then on behalf of Beacon, I'd like to formally invite you, Jaune Arc, to be this year's representative for the upcoming generation."

Jaune stood from his chair and shook Ozpin's hand without regret.


	2. The Magician And The First Step

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.**

 **This chapter is basically set up before the Forest. I guarantee that there will action next chapter.**

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Courtyard

Time: 9:00 A.M.

Ruby Rose's day had started so well.

She was at Beacon Academy. _The_ Beacon Academy. The school of her dreams. She had planned to come here once she had graduated from Signal, but to think she would be moved ahead two years and be placed here now, in the same year as her sister? It was everything she could have hoped for.

She could see it now: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, the ultimate Huntress Sister Duo!

She had gotten her eight hours of sleep, ate her favorite breakfast, drank her milk, bid farewell to family and friends, and made it to Beacon.

Then her sister abandoned her, tripped on some crabby girl's luggage, got yelled at, sneezed and exploded, got yelled at _again_ , and was now presently sitting on the pavement, not unlike a lost puppy.

Ruby Rose's day had started _so_ well.

As she lied there in the pavement of the now relatively scarce courtyard, she reevaluated her relationship with Yang, and wondered if it was possible to disown a sibling.

'Welcome to Beacon,' she thought glumly, her spirits dashed by the series of unfortunate events.

"Excuse me, but do you need help?"

She was broken out of her thoughts when a voice made itself known. Ruby looked towards where she heard the speaker.

Even sitting down she could tell he was tall. His blonde hair was a mess, yet it didn't seem out of place nor did it bother him. The white double buttoned coat enveloped him comfortably, along with his pants and boots, a matching black. His deep blue eyes held a look of concern, and Ruby finally noticed that he had his hand out towards her.

"Um…?" She also realized that he was holding it out for a while, and spent the time staring at him.

"Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Ruby quickly made to grasp his hand, and pulled a little too forcefully, almost dragging the fellow down with her. Luckily he managed to catch himself, and both were now standing. She noted that she just barely reached his shoulders. Ruby blushed, and quickly went for an apology.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," the boy in front of her gave a small laugh, doing little to decrease her embarrassment. "No harm done. Can I at least ask why you were on the ground? And why there are burn marks and a slight hole?" He questioned looking behind her, taking in the small hazard zone.

Ruby blushed. "It wasn't my fault!" She denied rather heatedly. "Well not all of it… I mean, I guess most of…" the heat slowly began to cool as she lost energy and just began mumbling. Something along the lines of 'stuck up,' and 'shouldn't leave things to trip over.'

The boy most have found it amusing, given he gave another laugh. Seeing the girl struggle in front of him, he stopped, but that didn't remove his smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you, really. How about we just start over?"

He extended his hand towards her once again and introduced himself. "My name's Jaune."

Glad to have a change of subject, Ruby, this time, did go at her own pace to shake his hand. "I'm Ruby," she gave her name as well.

"You're hoping to become a first year student here at Beacon right?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. I'll be attending with my sister this year."

"Well, then you'll want to head towards the main hall. The Headmaster will be giving his introductory speech soon. C'mon, it's this way." Jaune offered to guide her, and with that, Ruby's day became slightly better.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Main Road

Time: 9:10 A.M.

Jaune and Ruby walked towards the main hall, making small talk along the way.

"I can't help but notice that you're rather young for Beacon. You wouldn't happened to have skipped a few grades have you?" Jaune began first. If not for her attire and the fact that she carried around a small, red, rectangular case around her waist which he assumed was her weapon, he could have mistaken her for a young tourist.

"Yeah, I'm only fifteen," Ruby admitted, a bit embarrassed. She didn't want to think that she was anyone special; just another huntress-in-training who did what any other would have done. "Ozpin himself went to meet me after I stopped Torchwick from robbing a Dust store."

"Really?" Jaune was astounded. A girl only three years his junior managed to display the necessary skills not only to stop a robbery, but to fend of _that_ Roman Torchwick; someone who has plagued Vale for years and has eluded Jaune despite his ability. And to have garnered the attention of Ozpin himself. "You must be quite talented then. I can see you fitting in at Beacon just fine."

"Ah well, y'know…" at the praise, Ruby became bashful. "I just did what anyone else would have done."

"So I see," Jaune replied a small smile on his face.

A silence overtook them as they continued down to the main hall.

"So Jaune," Ruby spoke up, deciding to strike another conversation. "What's Beacon like for older students?"

"Hm?" at that, Jaune gave his attention before realizing what she had asked. "Oh, no. I'm not an older student here. In fact I'm a freshman just like you."

It took Ruby a moment to process what Jaune had said. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What?!" Ruby couldn't help but let out, completely taken off guard. "B-but you look really used to being here! A-and the way you've been acting this entire time was-"

"Different?" Jaune supplied when she seemed run out of words. He gave a laugh at that. "Yeah, I've been known to give off that impression towards others. But due to special circumstances, I was allowed entrance to Beacon early for a few days. The truth is I'm also going to go through initiation just like you. As a matter of fact, I'm this year's Representative.

Ruby choked. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. Jaune noticed, and with a delicate touch brought his finger to her jaw and closed it.

"I take it you're _very_ surprised," Jaune simply stated. He looked forward, and saw their destination. Funnily enough, Ruby never stopped walking despite the knowledge that was revealed to her. "Ah, and here we are. I should be getting ready. After Headmaster Ozpin gives his introduction speech, I also need to give mine too."

Jaune patted Ruby on the shoulder, who was still in shock, before departing.

"Good luck on the initiation! I hope to see you soon! And welcome to Beacon!"

And with that, Jaune left to see his way to the backstage of the, well, stage.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Main Hall (Backstage)

Time: 9:50 A.M.

Representative. At Beacon Academy, it was a special title reserved for students who Headmaster Ozpin deemed as equivalents to official Hunters. Every generation, a single student is chosen, meaning that only four Representatives are at Beacon at any given time, as when one generation graduates and another is introduced.

Special liberties and privileges are granted to Representatives, so long as they prove themselves responsible, and if necessary inform staff beforehand.

Access to otherwise restricted areas, advanced lessons and training programs, clearance to certain areas in the library, among many others.

Most notably, they would occasionally receive missions from Ozpin himself.

However, a Representative was more than just someone the Headmaster decided was already fit for hunting and combat. They were a symbol to both the civilians and their fellow students and peers. As a sign that Beacon was still producing fine warriors to defend them, as a sign that this person was the shining example of what an Ideal Hunter looks like, and that they may confide in them and follow their example.

It was a Beacon tradition that a Representative must give a speech at the introduction ceremony, to share words of wisdom or to inspire their fellow allies.

And as Jaune is a Representative, he was now waiting for Ozpin to finish. He sat idly by in a chair, waiting for his cue to come onstage.

"The Headmaster is almost finished Mr. Arc. I assume you are ready to give your own speech?" Jaune looked up, and his eyes met with the striking green of Professor Glynda Goodwitch. She folded her arms across her stomach, the right one gripped around what Jaune surmised as a mix between a wand and a riding crop.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch. Yes, I've memorized my speech. I've just been lost in thought at the moment."

Goodwitch raised a delicate brow. "I suppose it wouldn't trouble you to share such thoughts?"

Jaune remained silent for a moment, before letting out a small laugh, though there didn't seem to be any weight behind it. It was more out of disbelief than humour.

"It's just that… I'm here. I, Jaune Arc, am going to give a speech as a Representative, go through initiation, and attend Beacon for the next four years, where I will eventually become an official Huntsman. I've never felt something like this before."

He moved his right hand, afflicted with slight trembles, above his heart, feeling the erratic beats.

"Fear, anticipation, excitement, wonder, disbelief. I've won my fair share of tournaments, but this is something completely new. As if I'm stepping on foreign land for the first time."

"It is rather intense, isn't it?" Goodwitch agreed. She walked over and took up the seat to Jaune's left. "I remember being in your very shoes Mr. Arc, back when I attended Beacon as a Representative myself. The looks, the pressure, the constant drive to succeed was almost unbearable. But I made it through more than fine."

At that, she put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, her normally strict gaze morphed into one of softness and understanding.

"But know that right now, you are about to be a part of something great. Something extraordinary and above all else; kind. From this point onward, you will be dedicating your gifts to ensure the safety of life, both human and faunus alike. You are what stands between them and the dangers of the world, Grimm or otherwise. Have faith and yourself, and may surprise yourself at what you can accomplish."

"...It is up to you take the first step," they both heard Ozpin over the speakers as he finished his speech.

Jaune looked up at the speakers above the two of them. "Thank you Headmaster Ozpin. Your impeccable and convenient timing to say the right words will forever remain an inspiration to us all."

The professor removed her hand to cover her mouth, and Jaune noticed the slightest curve of her lips. He let out his own laughs, before he eventually stopped.

"I suppose that's my cue to take the stage," with that Jaune stood up and made his way to where Ozpin was. But not before giving a few moments towards his soon to be professor.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch; for the last few days and for the words."

"You may thank me by passing initiation tomorrow," it came out stern, but the smile betrayed the atmosphere. "Now I believe you have a speech to give."

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Main Hall

Time: 9:45 A.M.

"...And then it turned out he was this year's Representative!" Ruby was regaling her tale to her sister that abandoned her. She seemed to find amusement despite her sister's protests to stop laughing and take her seriously.

"Wow Ruby," Yang said after she got laughs out. "Y'know for someone who doesn't do well with people you sure have a way of meeting them. And all this started because of a sneeze?" she couldn't help but ask incredulously.

"Okay first off!" Ruby quickly piped in to defend herself. "It was accident okay!? I already tripped over her bags and then she started yelling at me. Then she starting waving around some Dust, some of it got in my nose, and I just couldn't help it! I sneezed and exploded, then she started yelling at me some more, and I just really, _really_ wanted her to stop-!"

"You!" As if by some twisted prank by fate, the girl from this morning; Weiss Schnee, appeared behind her.

Startled, Ruby leapt into her sisters arms, her own cradling Yang's neck. "Oh god! It's happening again!" she despaired.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded," Yang couldn't help but say in disbelief.

"It was an accident!" Ruby insisted as she got off from her sisters arms. "It was an accident!"

She was cut off from apologizing further when Weiss brought out a pamphlet from seemingly nowhere.

"...What's this?" Ruby couldn't help but ask.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory the SchneefamilyhighlyencouragestheircustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetoDustapplicationandpracticeinthefield." Weiss said all in one breath at a remarkable speed.

"Uh…" Ruby couldn't formulate a proper response. Honestly, who could in that scenario?

"You really want to start making things up with me?" Weiss inquired.

"Definitely," Ruby responded immediately, hoping to amend their previous differences.

Weiss put the pamphlet in her hands. "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

Welp, there went that idea.

Yang decided at this point to step in. "Look, it sounds to me like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" she suggested.

Ruby capitalized on the idea, forgiving her sister for any past transgressions and thoughts of disownment. "Yeah! Great Idea, sis!" Ruby turned towards Weiss, her arm and hand extended in a very stiff fashion. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies."

Even Yang had to wince at how awkward and stilted that sounded.

Weiss gave a smile. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys." Sarcasm _dripped_ off of Weiss. But poor Ruby, ever optimistic, didn't notice.

"Wow, really?!"

The smile was gone from Weiss's face, replaced by a frown. "No."

And with that, Ruby's spirit was dashed yet again.

Before anymore could be said, the echoing of a mic came from the speakers, and everyone looked at the stage. Alone stood the Headmaster.

"Ahem…" Ozpin gave a slight cough into the microphone to clear his voice and garner everyone's attention. "I'll keep this brief," he pushed back his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin casted his eyes over the crowd before him. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

When he finished the students quietly talked among themselves, wondering about the exact meaning of his words. Before they could progress further, he spoke again.

"Before you are dismissed, there is another speech prepared, this time by the Representative I have chosen from this generation."

The whispers returned, wondering who in their group was picked. Ruby rapidly tapped her sisters arm.

"That's the guy!" Ruby excitedly whispered. "That's the guy I was telling about; Jaune!"

At the mention of the name, Weiss's eyes widened.

'Did she say Jaune? As in Jaune Arc?' she made her way over to Ruby before calling out to her.

"You!" Weiss mimicked Ruby and strainly whispered.

"Eeep!" Ruby yelped, being scared by Weiss three times now.

"You said Jaune just now didn't you? And him being a Representative?" she pressed for answers."

"W-what? I'm just saying that the guy who lead me here was-"

"Students, please welcome your fellow huntsman-in-training and Representative of this generation; Jaune Arc."

Ozpin stepped to the side, as the young man came up to the stage.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Main Hall

Time: 10:00 A.M.

"Is that really Jaune Arc?" a voice asked excitedly.

"He's actually here…" disbelief.

"I've only ever seen him on television…" astonishment.

Jaune could hear all the whispers. Regardless, he walked up to where Ozpin once stood, and straightened his coat.

"Ahem…" Jaune followed Ozpin's act by lightly coughing into the mic to get everyone's attention. He waited for the sound to settle,and soon silence reigned. Jaune closed his eyes.

One breath in, one breath out.

He opened them once more, and began to speak.

"As you may or may not know, I am Jaune Arc from Vale. And it was a month ago that I applied to Beacon Academy in order to become a Huntsman. I am honored by this opportunity to bear the title of Representative, and I hope I may live up to those expectations." Jaune took a breath before continuing again, feeling the hammering in his chest. "Now that I am here, all I can really say is this: I vow to dedicate myself to my studies and become the example of an ideal Huntsman. I vow to aid those in need, and by my hand support them should they ever fall. I vow to use my talents towards the preservation of liberty, peace, and justice for all. Because all of us, each one of us, have the ability to use our strength to secure these essential rights of life, and to that end; defend them should they be threatened."

"As I look upon everyone here, my fellow classmates, peers, huntsmen and huntressess in training, I see within them their hopes and aspirations. That all of those standing before me now wish to become guardians and protectors as I do, and within their power defend those that cannot defend themselves. I know that all of you before me have so much potential, waiting to be released. And so I vow once more that I will help you realize your potential should you ever need me, for we, for all of us, are now comrades in arms."

"Now that all of that has been said," Jaune looked over the crowd his deep blue eyes taking in all of them.

He gave a genuine, honest smile. "I am glad to finally meet all of you. And I do hope that we get along these next four years. Thank you." He ended his speech.

There was a silence as he finished, no one dared make a sound. Then, there was a clap, followed by another and another. Soon the entire crowd began to applaud him, the sound almost deafening. Jaune noticed that there were people who actually had their devices out and recorded him. He gave a small laugh at that.

Ah, that's right, he forgot something.

Jaune took a deep breath, and let all the energy out of him.

"Welcome To Beacon Everyone!"

The applause, if it was possible, became even louder.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Jaune's Dorm

Time: 8:00 A.M. (The next day)

Jaune yawned as he woke up from his heavy slumber, yesterday having taken a majority of his energy. He decided it was best to return to his own dorm rather than sleep in the ballroom, something that both professors agreed to, as to not cause a scene.

He threw the cover off his body and made to stand by his bed, his sleepwear consisting of gray bottoms and a white sleeveless. Jaune made his way to the mirror, and took in his appearance, before deciding it was time to change.

[Transmutation]. The thought came to his mind, and from that he felt his Aura shift, and watched his Semblance do it's work. His sleepwear began to tear itself apart, changing in length and color as cloth intertwined and passed through and under each other. Soon enough, his sleepwear had formed into his common attire; His matching black boots and pants with his white double button already fastened.

Jaune straightened the collar of his coat, before another thought came to his mind.

[Cleanse]. A brief flash of light emitted from Jaune, as did a small burst of wind. At that, he looked satisfied. Any sweat and grime that stuck to him and his clothes vanished, leaving his skin smooth. A faint scent of citrus filled the air around him.

Now that he was changed and cleaned, he supposed he should be heading down to the platforms.

A snap of his fingers, and Jaune vanished, his sheets and pillow left folded and organized.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Locker Rooms

Time: 8:00 A.M.

"I still can't believe you didn't know you were being lead by _the_ Jaune Arc," Yang said, disbelieving that her little sister was in the presence of a celebrity.

"C'mon Yang, I didn't even know who he was until you and Weiss filled me in."

"Which leads to my other question of how you didn't know who he was."

"It's not like I watch the tournaments or pay attention to the news. You know what type of channels I prefer."

"Oh, yeah, your totally 'mature' channels of cartoons, comics, and weapon schematics guidelines."

Ruby groaned at her sister's teasing. "Can we please just not talk about this anymore. I just want to go through today's initiation and finally make it into Beacon."

"Well, someone's awfully chipper this morning," Yang couldn't help but notice as her sister in red seemed less nervous than yesterday.

"Yep! No more awkward talking, no more socializing. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," she said as she held Crescent Rose to her face.

"Well, just remember that you're not the only one going through initiation you know," Yang tried to teach Ruby. "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to learn to try new things and, y'know, work with others."

"Aggh, you sound like _daaad_ ," she groaned as she put her scythe back into her locker and turned to address her sister. "First off, what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and secondly I don't people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk," she said proudly and even crossed her arms.

"But what about when we form teams," Yang said, immediately crushing Ruby's happy place.

At that, Ruby actually seemed lost. "Um… I don't know. I just thought I'd team up with you."

"Well… Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang offered a tad nervous. She began to caress her long, golden hair.

"...My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby immediately rounded on her sister.

"What?! N-no…" Yang tried to defend herself. "I just thought that maybe it'd help you break out of your shell."

"What?!" Ruby seemed to take great offence and betrayal at that. "I don't need to break out of my shell, that is absolutely-"

"Good morning Ruby." Jaune greeted as he suddenly appeared right next to her.

Ruby gave out a shriek as her first friend at Beacon startled her. She jumped back and held her arms in a way that ready to chop whatever surprised her. Realizing who it was, she dropped her guard.

"Will everyone please stop sneaking up on me?!"

"Sorry about that," Jaune apologized after seeing what he unintentionally did. "You seemed to be talking energetically and I thought I could join in. Anyway, sandwich?"

At that point, Ruby realized that in Jaune's left hand was a platter of sandwiches. After a few moments, she tentatively reached out and grabbed one. He gestured the platter to Yang, who also took one.

"I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Jaune Arc, but I'm sure you already knew that." Jaune said.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister," Yang introduced herself before munching on her sandwich.

"Ah yes, Ruby did say that she had a sister that she would be attending with. Can I ask what that earlier conversation was about?"

Ruby tried to talk, but seemed to forget that she was eating a sandwich and it came out as a series of incoherent grunts.

Yang swallowed the last remaining bit of sandwich before turning to her sister. "Sis, you wanna swallow first or what?"

Ruby followed, and repeated what she was trying to say. "My dearest sister Yang here," she pointed towards the long haired blonde. "Says that she doesn't want to be on a team with me."

"I didn't say I didn't _want_ to be on a team with you. I'm just saying that maybe you could get over your social awkwardness and try teaming up with new people."

"Well fine, I'll just team up with Jaune here," she gestured towards the other blonde, who chuckled at the sight before him.

"I don't mind. It'd seem nice to me on a team with someone I've gotten to know."

"Haha," Ruby cheered as her new friend agreed to partner with her if they got the chance. Yang sighed, but nonetheless gave a smile. It was true that Jaune was a new person that Ruby could bond with, so she really couldn't complain. He seemed to be nice and polite enough.

"Well, that being said," Jaune raised his right hand over the platter of sandwiches. As he passed his hand over, the platter disappeared, gaining a surprised look from Ruby and an impressed look from Yang. "I think it's best for us to head towards the cliff platforms shall we, it never hurts to be early."

"Right," Ruby agreed, pepping herself up. She pointed towards the exit before marching. "Onward."

Jaune and Yang watched as the girl in red left. Both looked at each other before looking at Ruby's locker. They looked at each other again, before Jaune gave a nod to her.

"Hey Ruby, you forgetting something?"

Ruby tuned back to look at them, and blushed when she realized that she had left her weapon in the locker.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon-Academy-Cliffside

Time: 10:00 A.M.

"For years you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin addressed the students lined up in front of him, each one standing on a metal squared platform. Today was the day of initiation. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

At that, Goodwitch took over. "You have all probably heard rumours of teams. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, _today_.

"What?! Oh…" Ruby whimpered as her fear had come true.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, "Ozpin said. It was unknown to anyone if he had heard Ruby's despair. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"Oh…" Ruby let out another whimper. And Ozpin let out the last segment.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" Ruby gasped.

"See, I told you!" Jaune heard and looked over as an orange haired girl put her hand on another student, one with long black hair and pink eyes. He assumed they were friends.

"After you have partnered up, make your way toward the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you _will_ die." Ozpin gave the initiates their goal and warning. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately."

Ozpin finished giving the students their goal and instructions. "Now, are there any questions?" Seeing the silence before him, Ozpin continued. "Good, now take your positions."

A series of clicks and clanks sounded from under the metal platforms the students stood upon. And one by one, the students were launched off the cliff and into the forest.

"Hey," Jaune called out to Ruby, who turned to him when he called her name. He lightly bumped her shoulder, a kind smile on his face. "Meet me on the other side?"

Ruby eased up, her fear now replaced with determination. "Right," she replied. She was going to pass this initiation along with Yang and Jaune, and _all_ of them were going to become students of Beacon.

Soon, the gears turned underneath Ruby, and Jaune was left alone as the last one. He gave a quick wave to Ozpin and Goodwitch, before he too followed suite.

It was time.


	3. The Magician And The Forest

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.**

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Emerald Forest

Time: 10:10 A.M.

Aura and Semblance are, and always will be connected to one another. That statement applied to Jaune Arc as well. His Semblance is called Magic, and despite popular belief, did not just grant him the ability to alter reality and cast spells whenever he felt like it. No, there is a cost to be paid in order to utilize his Semblance.

Jaune's Semblance allowed him two, and only two functions. The first is conversion; taking Jaune's Aura and transforming it into pure _potential_. The second is control; the ability to use that potential to create _desire_. This is his boon, but also serves as his ultimate weakness.

Every spell cast is a portion of Aura turned into power and made into an effect. And though his Aura reserves are abnormal, the cost eventually adds up. His Aura will not only decrease with every hit, his Semblance, though versatile, taxes him more than anyone else. The more greater and complex the spell, the more Aura is taken, leaving him that much closer to danger.

It was not 'true' magic, but then again who could tell?

So when Jaune used [Levitation] to slow his fall and reach the forest floor safely, he quickly cast it away from his mind, and the effect vanished, Jaune's feet hitting the soft, morning grass.

He sighed as he mentally checked his Aura reserves, years of use allowing him to make an accurate enough estimate. 90% left, one tenth of his Aura taken from the single spell.

'Significant,' Jaune thought. 'But not hindering.'

Jaune took this opportunity to prepare the essentials.

[Spectral Armament]. An ethereal sword appeared in his right hand, its blade slightly curved and without a guard. Not too short, not too long. Perfect for the scenario.

[Enhancement]. A basic spell that provided a boost to all physical attributes, in conjunction with his Aura.

[Enchant: Speed]. A further boost to agility seems ideal. Find the temple, meet with his partner whoever that might be, obtain the relic, eliminate any Grimm he sees, and return to Beacon.

[Detection]. Of course, in the event that Grimm do come to him, the constant knowledge of his surroundings would be his ally.

With his spells used, Jaune closed his eyes and took a single breath. A sigh escaped his lips, before opening his eyes once more, blue orbs overlooking the distance within the forest unknown.

Then, Jaune Arc _ran_.

* * *

"Birdy, No!" Ruby cried as she accidentally rammed into a bird as she fell. She unfolded Crescent Rose and began firing in front of her, slowing her descent with recoil from the sniper shots. As she began closing in near the top of the canopy, she used the blade of the scythe as a hook, catching a branch, making a single spin before using the momentum to launch herself unto the forest floor.

"Gotta find Yang," she said as she landed, before making a mad dash into the forest. "Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang," she chanted in her head. After moments of running and not a single soul in sight, she began to worry.

'Oh this is bad, this is really, _really_ bad.' she thought as she kept on running. 'What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?" At that conundrum, she thought of the other individuals she's met at Beacon so far.

'There's always Jaune. He's nice, smart, and from what Yang and Weiss told me before he's won multiple competitions, so he can handle himself in a fight. Oh, there's Blake!' Ruby thought of the girl in black who was there when she first met Weiss and at the ball room where they slept. 'So mysterious, so _calm_ , and she likes books! But then again, I don't think I can hold a conversation with her.'

Ruby recapped all of her available options. 'Okay, who else do I know at this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and…' she almost didn't notice the person in front of her. Her silver eyes widened as she skidded to a stop. Her eyes to the ground, she slowly looked up and saw who exactly was in front of her.

Weiss Schnee.

The two stared at each other, before Ruby offered a weak, but genuine smile. Weiss, on the other hand, just sighed and palmed her face.

"Perfect."

* * *

Weiss had a plan. It was simple, effective, and would benefit her in the long run during her time at Beacon.

She created a glyph in midair, creating a platform for her to leap of from. Every moment of descent, she repeated.

First, she would find Pyrrha Nikos and become her partner where they would proceed to the temple, secure the relic, and become the strongest team at Beacon Academy.

She descended gently down into the brush of green, gliding as she did.

Second was to secure a certain Jaune Arc as the third member.

Back home, Weiss had seen the recordings of a boy around her age participating in tournaments and winning. The way he fought and utilized his Semblance was something entrancing, Magic, she believed he called it. It was powerful and versatile, much like her own glyphs. She was also aware of his reputation in Vale, doing anything he could to help anyone, earning him the title 'Hero in the making.'

Plus, he was this generation's Representative; a Huntsman in all but name.

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, fencer and Dust Specialist. Pyrrha Nikos, the four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament and one of the strongest first years. Jaune Arc, the current Representative and famed 'Magician' beloved by Vale.

Yes, if she had her way, the three of them becoming a team would definitely be a power move. They _would_ become the strongest team at Beacon. A smile graced her face, her upper class upbringing being the only thing to restrain her from outright laughing at how everything would play out. The fourth member was inconsequential as long as she could meet those two.

She took a few steps before she heard someone behind her. She turned around, and icy blue met silver.

Weiss sighed and palmed her face.

"Perfect."

Weiss _had_ a plan.

* * *

So far, Beacon had proven itself to be an interesting experience. She couldn't exactly say it was a paradise, but it was definitely a step up from the White Fang.

Blake sighed as she took respite in the treetops, jumping from branch to branch for while with no sign of others. To be honest, the girl with the black bow thought the formation of teams and partners was troublesome, but it was something she would have to deal with. If she were to partner with someone, they'd have to be someone who could appreciate the quiet, and be comfortable around.

Most of all, they can't be racist towards the faunus, but that was her being optimistic. Thinking back, she thought of the people she's met with so far.

Ruby was definitely a possibility. She was naive, but even Blake who considered herself a cynic couldn't help smile at her words the night before. To make the world a better place huh? Blake knew she definitely wasn't racist, which was a plus. Yes, perhaps people like Ruby Rose aren't so bad.

The sister, Yang, if she recalled correctly, seemed to be the more outgoing and social of the two. Originally, Blake thought of the idea of them being partners as untact, but came to see the benefits. Because of that talkative and social nature, _she_ could be the one to handle any situation that involves interaction, while she remains where she lies best; in the shadows.

Weiss Schnee was a definite no. There was nothing else to be said.

And of course… there was _him_.

Jaune Arc, the first year Representative and famed 'Magician' of Vale.

She didn't know him personally, only by reputation back in the White Fang. Rumours of a sixteen year old in Vale that began to do anything he could to help those in need; human or faunus. Blake was sure Jaune had done other things, but the only things that came to mind was what he did for her people.

Donating to faunus communities, refurbishing rundown and purposely inadequate buildings to make homes, and defending those homes against violent racists. Herself along with others in the White Fang didn't know what to make of him in the first months, but a majority of them believed him to be a fame seeker, only appearing as a friend to the faunus to gain more popularity. They were certain that he would just get bored and stop helping, revealing his true colors.

Then the months turned into a year, and that year turned into two years.

He never stopped helping. Even when there was nothing to be gained, even when he began to lose popularity _just because_ he was helping the faunus, he was never cowed into surrendering. At that, Blake had finally realized that what Jaune wanted wasn't fame or fortune or whatever else there was.

He just wanted to help. To find those who are in need and pain, and help them when no one else would.

Since those two years, life in Vale had become easier for the faunus. Humans began to treat them with common decency, and those that didn't were quickly rebuked. The abandoned buildings and slums that were purposely left inadequate were refurbished into true, real homes. In Vale, faunus could actually live instead of survive.

White Fang activity was at an all time low, all because of a single human boy. The White Fang themselves were now divided on who and what Jaune Arc truly was and wanted. One side still held firm that he would show his true colors in the end, and another less vocal side saw someone create change without violence. Even her former partner Adam Taurus didn't know what to make of him, from what she could tell anyway.

But one thing was certain for Blake; Jaune saw the situation in Vale, didn't like it, and decided to make a stand.

Yes, if Blake could partner with him, maybe she could see for herself who Jaune Arc truly was.

"You Monsters!" Blake heard someone scream a distance below her. She sighed, but nonetheless made her way over.

* * *

"Hellooo?" Yang drawled as she walked into the green unknown. It had been a while since she landed, and so far had seen nothing, human, faunus, or Grimm.

"Is anyone out there? Hellooo?" She repeated once more, hoping to find _someone_ to partner up with. She gave a sigh and stopped walking. "I'm starting to get bored here."

A sound came from her right, leaves moving and branches snapping. She turned her head over. "Is someone there?"

She made her way over to where she heard the sound, bushes in the way as she pushed them aside. "Ruby is that you?" Yang asked, taking a random guess. Although she lectured her sister earlier on meeting new people, a small part of Yang couldn't help but be delighted at being on a team with her sister.

Her question was met with a growl, and Yang saw who it was that answered.

"Nope," Yang deduced that this was not in fact her sister.

She quickly rolled out of the way as an Ursa charged at her. She readied her twin gauntlets; Ember Celica. The Ursa charged again, and was evaded yet again by Yang doing a quick backflip. Once she was upright, she saw that there was now two of them.

The new Ursa tried to ambush Yang, who responded with a swift, but powerful punch to its stomach. The Ursa was sent back, and landed in the dirt a distance away.

"You guys wouldn't happened to have seen a girl in a red hood, have you?" Yang quipped, before irritated growls met her ears. "You could just say no."

The Ursa that she sent back earlier charged at her, before making a swipe at her with its left and right claws. Yang dodged the first attack by merely jumping back, and the second by doing a quick series of backflips

She couldn't help but laugh at how predictable the two Grimm were in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she was back on her feet.

"Geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of… a…" Yang trailed off as she saw something drift down in front of her eyes. It was thin, almost imperceptible, but if one focused enough they could see it. It looked smooth to the touch, but most of all its color was a radiant yellow. It took Yang a moment to realized that it was a single strand of her hair.

"You…" Yang _growled_ as she closed her eyes, the two Ursa looked to each other in confusion. When Yang opened them again, her once lilac colored eyes were now a blood red. And within held pure, unadulterated _rage_.

"You Monsters!" Yang _roared_ as she used Ember Celica to fire behind herself, quickly closing in the distance to the Ursa on the right.

Yang quickly capitalized on the surprise, sending out a flurry of punches. Head, jaw, cheek, neck, arm, shoulder, stomach. She held no mercy for the creature in front of her, not after _that_. With a final scream, she whipped her arm back and brought it forward to its skull. It shattered instantly, and the Ursa was sent crashing through _multiple_ trees, not even having a moment to defend itself.

Yang let out an angry breath, before turning herself to face the other soon to be murder victim.

The remaining Ursa charged at her, before stopping right in front of her, preparing for its next attack, and probably as a form of intimidation. But Yang was having none of it.

"What?! You want some too?!" Rather than be intimidated, Yang challenged the remaining enemy, who was more than willing to oblige. However, before the Ursa could attack, it froze, and then dropped to the ground, dead.

Yang, in a brief moment of clarity from the red inside her mind, was shocked that the Grimm dropped dead when she didn't do anything yet. Then, she finally took note of the person behind the now dissipating corpse, her eyes now returning to their normal color.

It was Blake, the girl from last night. In her hand seemed to a ribbon that was connected to pistol/knife hybrid that was embedded in the Ursa's neck. With a quick pull, it came out and she gently caught it before sheathing it. Blake looked to Yang, and gave a small smirk in her direction.

The two stared at each other for moment, before Yang gave a shrug.

"I could have taken him." She replied confidently. Blake however, tilted her head slightly at that.

Yes, this was the start of a friendship right there.

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest

Time: 10:30 A.M.

"Now then, what am I going to do here?" Jaune talked to himself as he found a small clearing after wandering for minutes. It seemed to be a good point to stop running and switch to walking, but sudden circumstances changed.

He was completely surrounded by a pack of Beowulves. Twelve of them, he counted. They stalked around him in a circle, growling as they got closer with each rotation. He knew that they were coming of course, his [Detection] let him know that. But he decided that now was a good time as any to get some practice in. Jaune calmly took in the situation, and acted.

Concentrating his Aura into his legs, he quickly leapt at the Beowulf farthest from him, and thrusted his sword deeply into its heart. The magic blade came out as swiftly as it came in, and the rest of the pack charged into action.

Jaune grabbed the Beowulf freshly killed by the neck, and threw it to the front of the pack. With great force, the corpse sailed right into two unfortunate members, and tumbled backwards into the ground.

The corpse began to seemingly glow and heat up if the smoke was any indication. A small hissing also made itself known to the clearing. Then without warning, the corpse _exploded_ birthing forth force, heat, and fire.

[Enchant: Explosion]. A type of enchantment that let Jaune apply an effect of power, destruction, and flame to an object, essentially turning anything in his vicinity into a bomb. And the object in this scenario, happened to be a corpse.

The explosion sent the pack scattering in different direction. And it just so happened that one was sent flying to Jaune, who with a quick swing of his blade, bisected the creature. Four down, eight left.

Jaune threw his spectral sword towards a downed Beowulf, and blade made its way through skull. He turned his attention to another, and he raised his hand toward it, palm open. [Lightning Bolt] came to his mind, and a great burst of energy erupted from the extended limb, arcing its way to the victim. The creature howled as it was struck, and as quickly as the lightning came it ended, and the Beowulf was left a charred corpse from a searing flash of light and heat.

The remaining six managed to recover and quickly scrambled to a formation. Seeing this entity would be no base prey, they attempted to be cautious. Jaune, however, just looked at them with a calm, placid expression. Then Jaune held out an arm towards them, before clenching it.

The Beowulf who had taken the front suddenly found itself being pulled towards the blonde assailant. As it came closer, Jaune pulled his arm back and focused the Aura into his fist. And when the Beowulf came close enough, Jaune cancelled the spell and let his arm sink into the creature's heart.

His hand came through to the otherside, and when it did he extended his first finger and thumb outward. He applied [Enchant: Speed] once more, before activating the true finisher of the fight.

[Aura Bullet]. A simple spell that allowed Jaune to fire off concentrated amounts of his very soul at enemies. Normally he would fire it at a moderate rate, but now with the speed applied to him, the end result was already decided.

Jaune _fired_. The bullets came in a storm, shredding the remaining pack, forest, stone, and dirt.

Seconds passed, and Jaune decided that now would be a good time to stop. He pulled his arm out of the Beowulf he used as a shield, before quickly placing his hands towards its head and jaw. With a quick motion, the neck was snapped, and the creature finally died. Excessive but necessary, Jaune thought, as he finally turned to survey the damage.

The remaining pack was beyond recognition; arms, legs, heads, and other viscera scattered everywhere. The forestry as well suffered the same fate as the stones and dirt were broken and upturned and the trees were now riddled with holes. A few had even fallen. Dust had covered the area.

At that moment, Jaune thought, he went overboard.

His thoughts were broken when he felt his [Detection] alert him of something behind him. Jaune turned to see what it was.

It was a lone Beowulf, probably one that was attracted by the noise, Jaune deduced as he made no attempt to be subtle when dealing with the Grimm pack. The creature, being an entity of pure animosity and destruction, cared not about the vaporizing corpses of its kind, but merely the person in front of it. It got on all fours, ready to charge at Jaune, who took a ready stance for it.

 _BANG!_

The sound of a rifle emitted behind Jaune. His [Detection] quickly warned him of an incoming projectile, and quickly dropped to the ground. Mere moments later, a shadow passed over him, before hitting the Beowulf. The Grimm was sent tumbling into the dirt before eventually stopping, dead as the unknown projectile made its way through its head all the way to its stomach.

Jaune slowly stood up, and hesitantly made his way over to the corpse. As it began to disappear, the projectile that was lodged inside it began to slowly free itself. Once the corpse completely vanished, the projectile now laid completely unhidden.

It was a bright and ornately decorate javelin, decorated with red and gold.

Realization dawned on the blonde, before his [Detection] went off again, alerting him of another presence behind him. Human, but Jaune had already known who it was.

He turned around, both hands to his mouth as he made an exaggerated gasp.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Jaune asked in a mock fashion. "Could it truly be? Is that _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, the four time champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament and poster girl of the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?"

From the forestry came a young woman, almost reaching Jaune's height. Her attire consisted of bronze metal plated boots covering her legs, a red skirt with a pouch adorned her hips, and a brown leather plated corset over her torso. On her left arm was a gauntlet that matched with her boots and crown that adorned her head. But the most striking features was her crimson red hair and emerald eyes.

Pyrrha _strode_ into the clearing and stopped before Jaune, a hand on her hip as she tossed her hair back.

"Why yes, it is I; the great Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament and icon of cereal boxes." she replied haughtily. "Relish this moment, for not many have the honor of being saved by someone as grand as myself."

"Ah," Jaune let out another gasp as he kneeled. "To be able to meet with the champion herself, I do not deserve such honor. And to be saved as well, I am forever in your debt!"

"As well as you should be," Pyrrha raised a delicate hand to her mouth. "But let it be known that I am a generous soul, so your debt, I will need it repaid not."

"Ah," Jaune, if possible, let out an even more exaggerated gasp as he covered his eyes and turned his head away. "Miss Nikos please, I am but a simple mortal, your splendor of generosity threatens to blind me!"

For a while, both of them said nothing, and silence overtook the clearing.

Jaune's mouth began curling, letting out strange noises as it did. Pyrrha's chest began to shake spastically as small rapid intakes of air escaped her.

They couldn't take it anymore.

Both of them finally broke out laughing at the scene that just took place before them. Jaune shakily stood up despite the giggles escaping his mouth. Pyrrha as well had her hand over her mouth and held the other one over her stomach. Finally, the laughter began to fade, a few giggles still escaping them, and the two faced each other with smiles.

"It's good to see you again Pyrrha," Jaune brushed himself off and greeted his friend who he had not seen in a while. It was nice to know that she still remembered the routine.

"You as well, Jaune" Pyrrha returned the greeting, her emerald eyes shined with mirth. "Must we really do this every time we meet?"

"You say it like its a bad thing," Jaune quipped back.

Pyrrha rose a brow, but the smile remained. "You know that there are cameras hidden all around us? And that the professors, including Headmaster Ozpin say that display?

Jaune sighed as he made his way over to Pyrrha, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Pyrrha, it doesn't matter if we act like idiots, all that matters is that we act like idiots _together_. Its what best friends do."

Pyrrha blushed at the sudden contact, but made no move to remove him. "Best friends, huh?"

"Yes," Jaune said as he removed himself from Pyrrha's side, who was a little disappointed but didn't show it. "And not only are we best friends, we are now partners. So why don't we, as best friend and partners, skedaddle our way over to-"

An explosion broke Jaune's sentence.

"-wherever that was." Jaune continued. He might as well roll with it.

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest

Time: 11:00 A.M.

Lie Ren brushed himself off as he killed the twin King Taijitu. It was difficult, but Ren was no stranger to combat. He paused as he heard a sudden calling from the treetops. Shortly after, the orange haired girl from the cliffside hung upside down from the branches, a broad smile on her face.

Ren however, didn't seem surprised as he expected it. He gave a smile of his own.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Ren didn't attempt to stop her as she poked him on the nose.

"Boop."

Both of them took comfort in each other's presence, before an impressed whistle caught their attention.

Jaune and Pyrrha entered the clearing, both of them looked at the carnage. They noticed that one of the serpent's heads was _completely blown off_.

"Would I be right to assume that you killed this King Taijitu by yourself?" Jaune asked as he looked toward the teen in green. When he received a nod, Jaune looked at the corpses. "That's surprising. From what I understand these serpents travel in pairs and are quite agile. You must be very skilled," Jaune extended his hand towards Ren. "I'm Jaune Arc by the way."

Ren shook his hand and introduced himself as well. "I'm Lie Ren, but I'd prefer it if you just called me Ren. This here," he gestured to the girl next to him who dismounted perfectly off the branch and onto the ground. "Is my friend Nora Valkyrie."

Nora marched over to where Jaune was and also offered her hand, the other one doing a salute. "Hello mister Representative sir! It's nice to meet you!"

Jaune laughed as he took her hand as well. She shook it very energetically. "It's nice to meet you too Nora," Jaune said as he took his hand back slightly shaking it, before turning over to Pyrrha. "C'mon Pyrrha, don't be shy miss champion."

Pyrrha blushed and pouted a bit at the teasing, before walking over as well. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and I suppose that the four of us now make a complete team."

"Yay! Ren we made not one, but _two_ new friends today!" Nora cheered as she greeted Pyrrha, who was a bit taken back by her energy.

"Please forgive her," Ren sighed, already being drawn out by his friend's antics. "She's always been the hyperactive sort."

"It's fine," Pyrrha gave a weak smile as the smaller girl inspected her while Ren tried to get Nora back to him.

Jaune looked over to the three people in front of him and gave a small laugh. If this was his team, then he was in for a very interesting time at Beacon.

It wouldn't be bad, he thought.


	4. The Magician And The Forest 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum.**

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest

Time: 11:10 A.M.

"We should be reaching the ruins soon at our current rate," Jaune told his travelling party as his [Detection] informed him of a structure ahead.

"So, Jauney," Nora began as she walked in front of Jaune, and began walking backwards to face him. "What kind of magic stuff can do? Can you fly? Can you make things disappear and reappear?" Nora gasped as another question came to mind. "Can you make things explode with your mind?!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow at the rather excited state of his new team member and friend. He sent a subtle glance towards Ren, who gave an apologetic shrug. 'Humour her,' he saw him mouth.

"Well," he turned his attention back to Nora. "I can fly, and I can make things come and go," Jaune confirmed her first two questions. "As for the last one, I can't exactly just make things explode. I need to have an object first, like a rock-"

The moment those words came out of his mouth, Nora immediately bent down and picked up three rocks before handing them to him.

"Please, please, _please_?" Nora begged, eyes practically shining. Jaune sent another glance towards his other two teammates. Ren closed his eyes and sighed through his nose and raised his arms before dropping them, as if to say 'What can you do?' Pyrrha stifled a giggle with her hand, but nonetheless also motioned for him to go ahead.

Jaune sighed. "Okay," he relented which garnered him Nora's cheer.

At this point, they've stopped walking and the three of them faced Jaune a distance away. The blonde closed his eyes as he held the three stones with both his hands. With a thought, he felt his Semblance go to work.

He felt a small reserve of his Aura shift and change, turning into something incorporeal, yet real and _meaningful_. He directed the immaterial force into the stones, weaving the idea of fire, power, destruction, and the addition of color into their very being. As the last bit of Aura was used, the stones began to glow and Jaune opened his eyes. It was complete.

"Here it goes," he told his small audience as they stepped back a bit further. Jaune tossed the stones in the air, and with a snap of his fingers, the spell had come to be.

Flames burst forth from the stones. Not enough to cause a great explosion, just enough to create a spectacle. The color of the flames were different with each stone; red, blue, and gold. As the flames came, Jaune raised his hand and began to control them. The colored fire danced and intermingled with each other, creating even more colors. Twisting, twirling, merging, the flames had truly looked alive. Seconds had turned to minutes before Jaune decided it was enough.

Jaune gathered the fire into a sphere, the colors now completely merged into a ball of white flame. And with a snap of his fingers, the sphere was extinguished, ending the spectacle.

Jaune gave a bow, and silence overtook the group.

"That...was...awesome!" Nora cheered as she rapidly clapped, even twirling and spinning, trying to get the energy out.

Ren raised an astonished eyebrow, but nonetheless also clapped, albeit at a more calm and controlled pace.

Pyrrha smiled and applauded as well. She had known Jaune for years, and was already aware of what he could do. Still, it didn't diminish the effect any less.

Jaune straightened up from his bow and laughed, brushing a hand through his hair. It had been a while since he last used his magic to perform party tricks, and he had to admit he enjoyed the reactions and attention.

"If we ever have the time, I guess I wouldn't mind making more fireworks," Jaune offered, mostly to Nora who seemed incredibly pleased and happy. And when others were happy, Jaune was happy.

"Now then," Jaune started as he began to walk once more, beckoning his team to follow. "I believe we still have ruins to reach, so why don't we…" he only took a few steps before he stopped, his smile morphed into a look of confusion, and then into a thin line on his face.

His team was confused at the sudden change in atmosphere. "Jaune? What's-" Pyrrha tried to ask her friend what was wrong, before Jaune raised his hand, silencing her.

"...My [Detection] spell just went off," he informed his friends. "There's a group of Grimm nearby, and it looks like there's two people fighting them off."

His friends immediately understood the message, and prepared their weapons. Pyrrha unsheathed Milo and Akouo, while Nora brought out Magnhild, and Ren with Storm Flower.

"Which way?" Ren asked, prepared to move. Jaune turned towards a certain direction in the forest, eyes narrowed.

"That way."

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest

Time: 11:05 A.M.

Ruby deftly swung Crescent Rose, cutting down three Beowulves before leaping into the air and firing her sniper shots. Two landed in the chest of another while one made its way through a skull. She landed and prepared herself once more.

"Well this is just _perfect_ ," she heard Weiss mutter somewhere behind her, but didn't dare turn her attention away from the Grimm.

Weiss used her Glyphs to quickly dash towards a Beowulf, thrusting Myrtenaster through its heart. As swiftly as it entered, she pulled it out, and with a click she swung her rapier towards a gathering pack, fire erupting from the tip. The unfortunate few that didn't evade screamed as they were consumed in the inferno.

"No really, this is _exactly_ how I wanted my day to go," Weiss ranted as she backed towards Ruby. "Partnered up with you and completely surrounded by Beowulves."

Ruby tried to ignore the ranting as she shot behind her. Pushed forward, she cut down a Beowulf before performing another leap in the air. With a frontflip, she brought her scythe down on another one, before firing a sniper shot at a third.

"Look, it's gonna be fine!" Ruby made to reassure her less than jovial teammate. "All we need to do is keep this up and we can win this!"

"A small problem with that plan of yours," Weiss once more used her Glyphs to dash through a group of Beowulves. With precise strikes, she pierced three of them before once more retreating.

"I'm not exactly abundant with Dust anymore, and I'm sure you're beginning to run out of rounds. So if you have any alternatives, by all means let's hear them," Weiss replied scathingly.

Ruby gripped the shaft of Crescent Rose tighter, her patience thinning. She knew that Weiss didn't exactly see eye to eye with her, but now was _so_ not the time. Ruby took a breath, trying to calm herself and thought of the things that made her happy, burying the very, _very_ tempting thought of telling Weiss where she could shove her remaining Dust.

Suddenly, a small knife embedded itself into the skull of a Beowulf, dropping it instantly.

Ruby and Weiss were shocked, before looking over to where the blade came from.

"Jaune!" Ruby cheered, happy to see her friend and relieved to have back up. Weiss was shocked to see one of her originally sought after partners in the distance.

Jaune sprinted into the clearing, calling upon [Spectral Armament] to produce many knives that levitated around him. He quickly grabbed two before sending the myriad of blades at the Grimm.

"Talk later, fight now," Jaune said simply as he ducked underneath a claw before driving his left knife into the Beowulf's gut and right knife into its face. He withdrew both blades before he flipped his right knife, grabbing it by the blade. With a flick of a wrist, he threw the knife into the shoulder of another Beowulf, before it exploded in a fiery mess, catching other nearby as well. He made more knives and continued to launch them.

A distance away, Pyrrha was gunning down the monsters with Milo in its rifle form, before switching over to its sword form and rushing in as well. With a mighty kick, she leapt towards a Beowulf and used her shield to bash its face before slitting its throat with a twirl. She grabbed Akouo by the edge and with great strength, tossed it to another Beowulf that caught it with its chest. She switched Milo into its javelin form and fired it at another Grimm. As the javelin embedded itself into its gut, Pyrrha _walked_ over and placed her hand on the shaft, before kicking the Grimm off by kicking it in the neck, hard enough to snap it. With her Semblance she recalled her shield, and charged once more.

Ren weaved in and out between the Beowulves, each swing of Storm Flower slitting the throats of each Grimm with deadly precision. With great agility, he leapt over a Beowulf and planted one of his bladed guns into its back when he landed. The creature howled in pain, but Ren had no mercy as he deftly kicked the back of its knee, breaking it, and planted his second blade into its neck before firing at the head.

Nora had the largest grin on her face as she fired her grenades into the masses of darkness. It was simple really; kill everything that wasn't a person. As limbs became disconnected from bodies, she switched Magnhild to its true, beautiful hammer form, and with a great swing, completely smashed the head off a nearby Beowulf.

As the six Hunters fought together, the battle soon devolved into a massacre.

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest

Time: 11:30 A.M.

The clearing, once green and lush with forestry and bushes was now covered in thin, black mist from the dissipating corpses of the Grimm. The six young teenagers regrouped in the center, each one showing visible signs of wear, but not too exhausted. Well, that's not true.

"Well, that takes care of that," Jaune said as he dusted off his hands. He looked towards his comrade and green, and saw his current condition. "Ren? You good buddy?"

Ren was facedown in the dirt, completely unmoving. Nora went over to him and bent down, lightly poking him in the neck. He gave a small groan at that, the only indication that he was still alive. Nora gave a smile and thumbs up at the group.

"How did you find us?" Ruby asked. While she was happy her friend was here, she couldn't help but be curious as to how he managed to find her.

"I have a spell called [Detection]," Jaune explained. "It allows me to sense everything within a certain radius of myself. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and myself were on our way to the ruins before it alerted me of you and your partner fighting," Jaune turned towards Weiss and offered his hand. "I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

Weiss raised an elegant hand to shake Jaune's. "Weiss Schnee; heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It is a pleasure to finally meet the 'Magician,' himself. I take you and Pyrrha are on a team now?"

"Indeed. I met with Pyrrha and then we met with Nora and Ren here," he motioned towards the orange haired girl and her friend, who was now up and being supported by her. "So now we have a full team."

"I see." Weiss did her best to try and hide the disappointment. She had failed to secure either Jaune or Pyrrha as a teammate and now they already had a full team. "That's a shame. I was looking forward to being on a team with both of you."

Ruby winced as Weiss said that, but thankfully Jaune seemed to notice, and tried his best to quickly change the subject.

"Well, just because we aren't on the same team doesn't mean we can't be friends," Jaune said with a smile. "I'm sure that when we get back to Beacon, we can find the time to bond with each other, but for now let's head to the ruins shall we?"

Weiss nodded, and sheathed her rapier. Behind her, Ruby gave Jaune a grateful smile.

"Now then, it should be over here."

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest-Ruins

Time: 11:40 A.M.

The ruins in which the relics were located appeared before them as the forest gave way to a clearing. An old stone circle with pillars, some standing while others fallen, paying testament to its ancient nature. Within the circle stood a copious amount of pedestals, each on holding…

"Chess pieces?" Ruby asked, no doubt curious as to why the relics were the way they are.

Indeed, chess pieces laid upon the pedestals. One side held pieces of a gold color while the others a pure black. Some missing, indicating that they have been taken and the group was not the first to arrive.

"I must admit this is rather odd for an objective," Weiss agreed with her partner. She knew that Beacon would be an entirely different, but placing pieces of a gameboard in a forest was something that escaped her.

Nora however, didn't seem to mind the odd relics as she quickly rushed over and plucked a piece of a pedestal. It was the golden, or rather white in context, rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora sang as she played with the piece.

"Nora…" Ren gave a tired sigh as he beckoned his friend over to him. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby were amused at the display while Weiss raised an eyebrow at the girl's antics.

"Coming Ren," she chirped happily, rook in hand.

"I suppose we should choose a rook as well Jaune?" Pyrrha asked her partner, who gave a nod. He walked over to the pedestal holding the last remaining white rook and picked it up. Jaune inspected it for a moment, before [Storage] came to mind, and with that the rook disappeared, safely tucked away.

Jaune looked to Pyrrha and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the gesture, deciding not to say anything about what he just did. She had known Jaune for years, and also knew better than to try to reason exactly what his Semblance was, merely taking it as it is.

The group of six reconvened in the center, Ruby and Weiss deciding to take the white knight piece.

"I'd say that we should head on back to Beacon, but Ruby and Weiss still need two other people to make a full team," Jaune pointed out the obvious problem. As they walked from the clearing to the ruins, they had met no other pair to complete the half-team.

"Well, I guess we could just stay here and wait for others to come by," Ruby suggested.

"I suppose that would be the best choice," Weiss agreed. It would be much easier to find a pair heading towards the same location then to go into the forest, find them, and then return to the relics again, wasting time and energy.

"Well, it looks like you won't be waiting long then," Jaune said as his [Detection] went off, alerting him of two incoming entities. One human and one faunus to be exact.

Soon enough, Yang and Blake came into sight, the former of which was surprised but nonetheless happy that Ruby and Jaune were ahead of her.

"Ruby! Jaune!" Yang smiled as she walked over to them, waving her arm. Blake raised a brow and gave a glance directed at Jaune, eyes full of intrigue.

"That's my sister Yang," Ruby explained to her partner in white. Weiss rolled her eyes. "Charming," she said rather dull and sarcastic, but Ruby didn't notice. Jaune noticed this, and raised a concerned brow.

Yang gave Ruby a tight hug, which the younger sibling returned. After the sisters reunited, Yang stepped back and introduced the girl in black beside her.

"This is my partner Blake. Say hi Blake," she beckoned her partner to introduce herself.

"...Hello," Blake said as she walked past the group and toward the relics, but not before giving a brief glance at Jaune. Pyrrha seemed to notice and felt a small pang of curiosity and jealousy, but quickly stomped it.

"...Yeah, she doesn't talk much. Sorry about that," Yang apologized while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, she's focused on her goals. That has to count as something, right?" Ruby inputted, looking on the bright side.

Yang met up with her partner, and the two of them picked the remaining white knight piece. "It's a cute little pony!" Yang exclaimed earning her Blake's eye roll but a smile as well.

"And with that, all of us now have a full team," Jaune said, happy that everything turned out alright. " _Now_ , we can head on back to…"

Jaune couldn't finish as a loud screech interrupted him, coming from the forest. Everyone readied their weapons, and Jaune gave a sigh.

So much for everything turning out fine.

[Detection] went off for what Jaune felt like the hundredth time, and Jaune faced the forest.

It was a Death Stalker. A scorpion of great size came bursting through the woods, easily knocking down the trees. It's body was black and covered with white, bone armor, red eyes glowing with hate, and golden stinger hovering above it menacingly. The fact that it was covered in patches of moss did little to diminish its presence. It looked directly at them before charging.

"Well that's not _too_ bad," Yang said. "Sure it's big, but with the eight of us here, it's not that big a-"

Yet another screech interrupted, Yang this time as the victim. [Detection] alerted Jaune again, this time it was airborne.

"Above us," Jaune informed everyone as they looked to the sky. A Nevermore flew in the distance, similar in that it was covered with white plates as the Death Stalker, and red eyes as well. Its talons glimmered in the sunlight, and it might have been awe inspiring if it wasn't trying to currently kill them.

"Please stop talking Yang," Blake said as she prepared Gambol Shroud for a fight. Yang complied and took a stance.

Of course there were Grimm right after they got the relics. Of course they had to be large types. _Of course_ one of them had to be flying.

"Okay, lets see here," Jaune said as he began to formulate a strategy. "I am an all around type of person, Pyrrha excels in melee and ranged and has a shield, Ren is a swift attacker at melee and mid range gunner, Nora is a heavy attacker with a hammer and grenade launcher," he looked to the other team. "What fighting styles do you have?"

"Crescent Rose is a scythe that can turn into a high impact velocity sniper. If you need me to, I can fight at a distance," Ruby said, not as a girl but as a Huntress.

"I can fight at close combat and can use Dust to enhance my ability. I _could_ fight at long distance with it, but I'm starting to run out," Weiss informed with a grimace on her face.

"I can use Gambol Shroud to fight at close or mid range. I'd prefer stealth but that doesn't seem to be an option right now," Blake sighed as she readied herself nonetheless.

"I can use Ember Celica to fire off shotgun shells at a range, but punching things really hard is really all I've got," Yang said as she pounded her fists together, eyes red and hair aflame. "And frankly that's all I need."

Jaune took in the information, and made his plan known.

"Ruby and Weiss, you're with me. We can take on the Nevermore at a distance and stop it from attacking everyone else when they take on the Death Stalker. Here," he reached into [Storage] and pulled out spare Dust crystals for Weiss. "You'll need these."

Weiss took them and began to quickly refill Myrtenaster. Jaune continued his plan. "Nora, Yang, see if you can't break off the armor on the Death Stalker. Pyrrha can defend you if you need to get in close. Ren and Blake can rush in when it's busy attacking the three of you."

Jaune sighed, and began to use his spells.

[Enhancement], [Enchant: Strength], [Enchant: Speed], [Enchant: Stamina].

He felt his Aura go down a significant amount as he not only applied the spells to himself, but to his comrades as well. They felt a surge of power as the effects hit them.

"Now then, is everyone ready?"

A cacophony of weapons readying and guns clicking greeted his ears.

"Alrighty then Hunters. Let's hunt."

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest-Ruins

Time: 12:00 P.M.

Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss sprinted in one direction while the other five sprinted in another. Far enough to not get in the other groups way, but close enough to call out to each other should they need it.

Jaune caught the Nevermore's attention by rapidly shooting it with his [Aura Bullets] which greatly annoyed it. It squawked as it made its descent down towards the three, wings reared back. In a swift motion, the wings fell forward, and razor sharp feathers flew at them.

With a click, Weiss ran her Aura through the Dust in Myrtenaster and a wave of fire incinerated the oncoming feathers. And with another wave, shards of ice formed around her before launching themselves at the beast. Ruby began to snipe when the opening presented itself, each shot hitting the Grimm's wings.

The Nevermore screeched as it was assaulted, but that only made it enraged. With renewed vigor, it flew down towards them, talons calling for blood. They swiftly managed to dodge and they watched as the beast flew once more in the sky.

They had no choice but to continue this exchange, and the minutes seemed to crawl as they piled on.

"This is going to prove difficult," Weiss muttered the dark truth. It would indeed take some time to hit a moving target, especially one that was flying.

"We need to find a way to ground it. Make it immobile," Jaune shot a [Lightning Bolt] which managed to connect, stunning the Grimm briefly. Jaune however, seemed to be losing breath. "I've used up a lot of Aura in the last hours due to my Semblance, so we need to make this quick."

Ruby could only look on in frustration. At this rate, she was going to run out of rounds, Jaune would empty out his Aura, and Weiss with her Dust. She palmed at her head, as if to force her mind to try and come up with something, _anything_ to kill the Nevermore.

She grasped at her red hair, completely vexed and uncertain of how to make this work.

…

Ruby's eyes widened as a moment of clarity struck her.

"Guys!" she called out to her two companions. "I have a plan!"

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Weiss asked rather impatiently as she quickly used her Glyphs to speed out of the way of another volley of feathers.

"Weiss, please," Jaune admonished as he used a [Lightning Bolt] to vaporize them. "Ruby, what's the plan?"

And so Ruby told them.

* * *

Nora was the first to attack the Death Stalker as it crawled its way over, her grenades making contact and exploding into clouds of pink.

As it was stunned, Yang shot behind her and launched herself forward, right arm reared back. As it flew forward and connected to the face, she felt the [Enchant: Strength] apply itself, cracking the mask, but not quite killing it. The Death Stalker screamed as it reared its stinger and tried to bring it down while also swiping its left pincer at her.

Blake however, thought otherwise, and with swift movement positioned herself behind the venomous Grimm. She threw Gambol Shroud, its ribbon wrapping around the tail, and with a mighty pull stopped it from bringing it down.

As the left pincer came to Yang, she ducked under before getting in between the space and grabbing the bottom segment, her arms completely wrapping around it while her legs were planted firmly on the other. With a roar and a twist of her body, she spun herself with her legs, and tore off the bottom segment of the left pincer.

The Death Stalker screamed as it lost a portion of itself. Yang was pulled back by Pyrrha, whose hand glowed a deep black. Once Yang was distanced she began to fire at the Death Stalkers eyes, and Ren took the opportunity to get in close.

The Death Stalker tried to squash the green garbed teen, who evaded and leapt onto the Death Stalker's body. With another, he jumped at the stinger, and with his blades out, he spun and severed the stinger, rendering the tail relatively harmless. Seeing that, Blake unwrapped her weapon and regrouped at the front.

"Alright! We've got it on its last legs!" cheered Yang, an excited grin on her face. Nora shared the sentiment, Magnhild now in a hammer form.

"We should end this quickly and help out Jaune, Ruby, and Weiss. An aerial Grimm will be hard to pin down," Ren inputted, readying Storm Flower. Pyrrha and Blake agreed, and prepared to finish off the Grimm.

"Blake! Yang!"

The two people turned their heads over and saw Jaune in the distance, hands cupped over his mouth.

"Ruby has a plan to take out the Nevermore! She needs the two of you to help!"

"But the Death Stalker's almost dead!" retorted Yang.

"We can kill the Death Stalker anytime, but the Nevermore can _leave_ anytime!"

Yang clicked her tongue at that, but could understand. The Death Stalker, in the event that it would escape could easily be chased down, but the other Grimm had flight and could easily abscond at any moment.

Yang gave a nod to Blake who returned it. Then she turned to Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. "Looks like the killings put on hold."

"That's fine," Pyrrha said as she switched Milo to its sword form. "We can stall for now. You two should get going."

And so Yang and Blake rushed to the Nevermore team, while the Death Stalker team was made to hold out for now.

* * *

Location: Vale-Emerald Forest-Ruins

Time: 12:15 P.M.

"This is pretty damn crazy," Yang couldn't help but let out a nervous breath as she readied herself with the plan alongside her partner.

"Believe me, I don't believe this will work either-"

"Thanks for the confidence, Ice Queen,"

"-But right now it's all we have." If Weiss was bothered she didn't show it. Underneath Yang was a Glyph, specifically one made for launching and propulsion. A distance away Jaune placed his right hand firmly on Blake's back, spell at the ready.

"Its making its way back," Jaune pointed out as the Nevermore circled back to them, its speed increasing along with a screech. He looked to Blake. "Are you prepared?"

"As ready as I can be in this situation," Blake sighed, also not enjoying the plan, but what else did they have? Nothing, that's what.

"It'll work, trust me," Ruby reassured her friends as she took aim at the Nevermore with Crescent Rose, scythe end planted into the dirt. "Now we just wait for it to get closer."

Everyone was readied now, and all they could do was wait.

The black dot that was the Nevermore slowly became larger.

"Wait for it…"

Its talons arced in front of it, ready to rip into their flesh.

"Wait for it…"

The Nevermore opened its mouth and let out a screech.

"Now!"

Weiss released her Glyph underneath Yang, and Jaune released [Force].

The duo rocketed off the ground, and straight towards the Nevermore.

"My part's done now, yeah?" Jaune asked, not actually expecting an answer when he already knew. "Then I'm off to the Death Stalker."

* * *

Blake fired Gambol Shroud to Yang, who caught it and securely wrapped the ribbon around her arm. As they approached the Grimm, they held firm to the ribbon…

...Which found itself hooked to the Nevermore's open mouth.

The Grimm gave out in indignant squawk as the duo wrapped around the head and found themselves on the back of its neck. They quickly gripped the feathers to secure their positions, before Yang crawled her way to the top of its head. With her free hand, she cocked Ember Celica and began to beat its _very_ vulnerable skull.

One strike turned to two, then to three, then to four.

She increased her speed until her single arm seemed like a blur. And with each hit, the Nevermore recoiled and descened lower, unable to maintain flight. And finally, with a last roar Yang put all her strength into her arm for one final hit.

The Nevermore stopped resistance as it helplessly crashed into the ground, below it waiting Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

"Honestly, I still can't believed that worked," Weiss prepared another Glyph under Ruby, the same one that launched Yang. Her voice held a tone of disbelief and reluctant admiration for the plan her partner developed.

"Told it would work," Ruby couldn't help the childish teasing, but after all the flak Weiss gave her, she felt like she earned this.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but it lacked any form of malice. "Yes, yes, I suppose I can say that I should have had more faith. But can your sister bring it down?"

"Don't worry about Yang," Ruby said, absolute confidence in her voice. "She's super strong."

It was proven moments later as the Nevermore soon crashed into the ground. Now that it was down, Yang unwrapped the ribbon from her arm and returned it to Blake who hurried off the beast. The fiery blonde then flipped herself off the head and into the face of the avian Grimm, and reared her leg back.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked Weiss.

Weiss humphed at that, but also gave a smile. "Can I?"

"...Can you-"

"Of course I can!"

Yang let out another scream as her foot made contact with the Grimm's jaw, knocking its head up…

 _...and completely exposing its absolutely defenceless neck._

Weiss released her Glyph once more, launching Ruby who had her crimson scythe ready, the blade screaming as it cut through the air. With shots firing behind her to further boost her speed, Ruby made an elegant twirl and felt her blade dig into the neck…

...before the Nevermore was completely decapitated. And thus, the battle ended with a victory.

* * *

"Did I miss much?" Jaune asked as he ran to where his original team was. He was there just in time to see Pyrrha block the right pincer and Nora fire off her grenades at it, while Ren was firing at its left side.

"Not much Jauney!" yelled Nora as she she jumped over the stinger-less tail and switched it back into hammer form. Her body twisted as she brought it down, completely cracking the armor and flesh beneath it, causing the scorpion to scream. She pulled the trigger as an explosion came beneath, launching her away before it could retaliate.

"I think it's time that we end this," Ren said. They reconvened in front of the Death Stalker.

"Indeed," Jaune agreed. It _was_ time to end this.

He turned towards Nora, a smile on his face. "Hey Nora, wanna fly?"

"Oh boy! Do I?!" she replied with a happy and hopeful look on her face. Jaune planted his palm on her back, and readied [Force] again.

"Up you go!" he released his spell as Nora was sent flying directly upwards, giving a cheer as she flew.

"Jaune? What was the point of…" Pyrrha trailed off as Jaune soon clapped his hands, and placed them on the ground. Calling upon [Spectral Armament] chains erupted from underneath the Death Stalker. The numerous coils wrapped around its body, legs, and pincer before it pulled, completely restraining it despite its rage and screams.

"You guys have done enough, and deserve a long, well deserved break," Jaune managed to bite through as he raised his left hand towards the sky. "And frankly, so do I."

He clenched his raised hand, before punching the ground.

Nora fell with it, [Force] dragging her back to the earth as she held Magnild above her head, a manic grin plastered on her face. Within seconds she was above the Death Stalker, and brought her hammer down on it.

It didn't even have time to scream, nor did it realize it was already dead.

"SMASH!"

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Main Hall

Time: 6:00 P.M.

Ozpin stood upon the stage as he christened and congratulated the students that had passed the initiation.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark: the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, lead by: Cardin Winchester."

The students applauded the four as they made their way off the stage, and soon another group of four came to the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, lead by: Representative Jaune Arc."

Nora gave a delighted squeal and hugged Ren, who stumbled but caught himself and returned the hug with a tired, but genuine smile. Jaune put his right hand over his heart and gave a light bow to the Headmaster.

The effect was diminished somewhat as Pyrrha bumped him on the shoulder, making him tumble before catching himself. He sent a playful glare at his red headed friend who looked away from him, even whistling nonchalantly.

Ozpin let out a chuckle, amused by the display. "Congratulations, Jaune."

Soon they were ushered off the stage, before the final team of the night walked up.

"And finally. Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY; lead by Ruby Rose."

Ruby and Weiss were shocked, but for different reasons. Yang however, was incredibly happy.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang enveloped her sister in a tight hug, knocking themselves down.

Some of the audience laughed at that, along with Ozpin himself.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin sipped from his mug as he absently said those words. Perhaps things were looking up for the future.

Time would tell. It always did.

* * *

Location: Vale-Unknown Warehouse

Time: 8:00 P.M.

The shattered moonlight shone through the windows into an abandoned warehouse, illuminating a lone figure hunched over a metal table. His black dress pants matched his shoes along with his white coat, all of which were of high quality. Most notable was his orange hair which covered his right eye due to the black bowler hat on his head.

He held his scroll to his ear, seemingly arguing with someone on the other end before it was cut off. Angrily, he slammed it on the metal table and gave an irritated sigh. He brought out a cigarette and lit it. He felt the burning smoke fill himself before releasing a puff.

The clattering of wheels caught his attention behind him. A cart with a large black case was being moved to him by a figure with a black and white uniform and a peculiar mask. The smoking man brought out Lien and handed it over to the other.

"Open it," he ordered, voice deep yet smooth. It held an air of dangerous, sophistication not unlike a thug masking himself as rogue.

The uniformed man complied, and popped open the case. Within it contained many variations of Dust Crystals; blue, red, orange, yellow, white. He picked one up and inspected it, as if staring at it would give him the answers he needed. He sighed releasing another cloud of smoke.

"We're gonna need more men."

Roman Torchwick was certain of that, contemplating of how he ended up in this situation. He was unsure of how he would end up after all was said and done, but complied nonetheless.

Time would tell. It always did.


	5. The Magician And The First Day

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum.**

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-JNPR Dorm

Time: 8:00 P.M.

"...And this here is our dorm room," Jaune led his newly founded team to the room in which they would be staying the next four years. It was a standard room with empty bookshelves, four desks and beds and closets, along with two separate bathrooms for men and women. It was quite spacious.

Nora quickly ran to one of the beds and tossed her belongings to the side, before kicking off her shoes and jumping into the bed with a cheer. Her partner and friend in green on the other hand, walked to his chosen bed, next to Nora's of course, and began unpacking.

"It's so comfy and fluffy!" Nora buried her face into her pillow, already making quite a mess of her bed. Ren merely gave a "Mhm," at her antics. Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled at that, before the red head made her way to her own bed, as did Jaune.

"Indeed. Beacon spares no expense to the training and prosperity of future Hunters, be it academic, practical, or domestic," Jaune said as he sat down on his bed. "During my month long stay here, I familiarized myself with what Beacon had to offer."

"I was wondering how you knew so much about Beacon despite being a first year like us," Ren gave voice to his thoughts on the rather knowledgeable teen who led the three of them through the wide campus after their dinner. "Then again, I suppose that's expected from the Representative."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Nora exclaimed as she sat up from her bed. "You and Pyrrha look really close to each other. Like me and Ren level close."

"I suppose that would be true," Pyrrha said with a fond smile on her face. "Jaune and I have known each other for four years now."

"Let's see," Jaune looked up at the ceiling as he began to recall. "I was thirteen, no I was fourteen and Pyrrha was thirteen. I began to make a name for myself with the local competitions and tournaments I participated in when I caught wind of a girl around my age, who also won her first major tournament in Mistral."

"My agent thought it would be a good idea to get together as two young, upcoming stars; a publicity stunt if you would," Pyrrha shared their history. "I just didn't expect that I would get such a close friend out of it."

"So did I," Jaune agreed. "After that, we'd occasionally meet up in person, do charity events together, but we always kept in contact with each other." Jaune walked over to Pyrrha, before wrapping his arm around her neck. "And now me and Pyrrha are best friends."

Pyrrha blushed mightily at the contact, something that Ren noticed but not before Nora could speak first.

"Then you guys are just like me and Ren! We've known each for a long time. Like, a _really_ long time. There was this one time…"

Nora chatted eagerly with her new friends, who all laughed a bit at her cheeriness, but made no motion to stop her. They spent the next moments together swapping stories, the atmosphere warm and comforting.

 _PING!~_

Minutes had passed before a ringing made itself known to the occupants, and Jaune pulled out his scroll and saw who it was. He answered.

"Good evening Professor Port… Yes, the initiation went without any problems… Yes, I'm in my dorm room right now… Right now?... No, no, it's no trouble at all… Okay, I'll be right there."

He ended the call, before addressing his team. "That was one of the professors here at Beacon; Peter Port. He teaches Grimm Studies and asked me for help with something, so I should get going." Jaune stood up and made his way to the door.

"Come back soon!"

"Take care."

"We'll stay awake until you get back."

He was met with a series of farewells before he made his own, and walked out the dorm room and into the hallway.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Teacher's Lounge

Time: 8:30 P.M.

"Ah, Jaune! So glad you could come by lad! Do come in!" Port ushered in Jaune inside the lounge. As his name suggested, he was a rather portly old man, his gray hair neatly combed even at this hour, and had a equally grand mustache that graced his face. He wore a maroon suit, which Jaune found a bit odd since, once again, it was rather dark out.

"You as well professor. May I ask what it is you needed?" Jaune gave his greeting but also voiced his concern. Was there a problem that needed solving? At this hour?

"I assure you my boy, It's nothing serious, just a small request for tomorrow's first day for the students," Port assured Jaune, who relaxed and let the tension out.

"I see. So what is this request of yours?" Jaune asked getting to the point. He didn't see himself being rude, but saw merit in getting to the heart of the matter. He could always talk to the jolly old man another time, after all.

Port walked by the lounge's couch and took a seat, before motioning Jaune to sit across from him towards a comfy chair. He did so, and Port finally addressed the issue.

"I'd like you to help me teach the class tomorrow," Port put out his request, which was met with widened eyes and a raised brow.

"So soon?" Jaune knew that as a Representative, he would be called upon by his teachers to give aid to them, but he was also a student who needed to work as well. And to be called upon tomorrow…

Seeing his worried face, Port gave a laugh. "I assure you my boy, there's no need to be so nervous. In fact it's very simple, especially for someone of your caliber. You see Jaune, I've been teaching at Beacon for a very long time, and I'd like to say that I'm very good at my job. I've seen and fought with Grimm from all over Remnant, which is why I want to impart that wisdom upon the next generation. Why, there was this one time I-"

"I believe we're getting off topic here, sir," Jaune quickly cut in. Believe it or not, he rather enjoyed listening to Port's tales, but he had just passed initiation a few hours ago, and even he needed his sleep.

"Ah yes, of course, of course. You see my boy, I regale my tales and conquests to my students every year, but this time it occured to me: I'd like to give them another perspective, a different view of the hunt. And for that matter, why not have it be through the eyes of one of their fellow peers? From two different angles from professional Huntsmen, I believe it could prove an enlightening experience."

"Calling me a professional is a bit pushing it…" Jaune trailed off as he absorbed the information. It was true that he has fought Grimm before and the initiation was not the first time, but even so most of his knowledge came from his admittedly limited time on the field and from encyclopedias.

But…

Ozpin did make him Representative for a reason. He was the most experienced in his year, and he did make a promise to lend his aid to his fellow students. He supposed he could impart whatever limited knowledge that he had.

"...But I suppose there'd be no harm in trying," Jaune relented, more out of the lack of his own experience at teaching than being averse to it.

"Capital!" Port boisterously cheered. "Now then, how would you suggest we go about class tomorrow?"

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-JNPR Dorm Room

Time: 9:45 P.M.

"Hey gang," Jaune greeted his friends as he once more entered his dorm. All of them were now dressed in their sleepwear and were in the middle of doing their own thing; Ren was reading his book, Nora was playing on her scroll, and Pyrrha who was doing maintenance on her gear.

"Welcome back Jaune," Pyrrha was the first to greet him, of course. "What was it that the professor needed from you?"

"Nothing serious," Jaune assured his friends as he walked over to his own bed, [Transmutation] coming to his mind. His attire soon began to morph, twisting and turning, shifting colors until it changed to his own sleepwear. Nora made a sound of astonishment while Ren raised an intrigued brow, but to the red-headed champion, this was something she had seen many times.

"As one of my obligations as the current Representative, Professor Port has called upon me to assist him in teaching class tomorrow," Jaune sat down on his bed, twisting his back and getting pops from his spine. "We spent the last hour or so going over what the plan will be tomorrow."

"Is that so?" Ren inquired. "I don't suppose you'd be privy to tell us?"

"Professor Port will introduce himself to the freshmen and begin a lecture on the nature of Grimm along with why, and how, we fight them." [Cleanse] was cast and Jaune glowed a faint white, a scent of citrus permeating the air. "I will then be introduced and add my own insight on the topic. Eventually it will boil down to a live combat scenario with a captive Grimm."

"Oh! Oh! Can it be me? Pretty please?" Nora bounded with excitement at the prospect of getting to kill more things. Jaune smiled at her exuberance, and was slightly concerned at how eager she was to mutilate.

"Perhaps. But originally the good Professor wanted to stage the fight in the classroom. As strong and durable as they may be, I thought it best to move the lecture to one of the Sparring Stages instead. There should be a message telling all of who have Grimm Studies the change in location about now."

Sure enough, all of their scrolls chimed, signalling a text from one of the professors.

"And there it is," Jaune said as he began to rest himself under his sheets. "Now, how about we get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be quite busy."

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Combat Arena

Time: 8:50 A.M.

"Nervous, my boy?" Port whispered to Jaune who stood next to him. The both of them stood centerstage of the Arena as students took their seats above them in the elevated platforms. Jaune himself wore his combat attire.

"Can it be helped?" Jaune gave a weak smile to his professor. "Usually when I get involved in social events, it's typically just me doing magic, people react, and I head home. But actually imparting knowledge is a bit beyond my station."

"Ha!" Port gave a hearty laugh at that. "Have more faith in yourself Jaune! If you can survive four years in the stadium, you can survive an hour in class."

Jaune had to concede at that. He looked at the now filled seats and noticed that no more students were entering. He also noticed his own team in the stands; Nora waving energetically at him and Pyrrha smiling. Jaune smiled and waved back at them.

"It seems that everyone is now here," Jaune informed his professor, who nodded in the assessment.

"Well then, I believe it's time to get started. If you would, Jaune?"

Jaune walked forward, and called forth [Enchant: Sound] which he applied to his hands. He brought his hands, creating a loud clap. Not loud enough to startle, but enough to garner everyone's attention. Soon the whispers died, and silence took its place. Seeing this, he stepped back and allowed Port to take the stage.

"Welcome children to your first day here at Beacon Academy! My name is Professor Peter Port; the one in charge of Grimm Studies for your time here. First things first, what exactly is to be expected in this class? Well my young children-"

 _BAM!_

A loud bang echoed in the auditorium, causing everyone's eyes to fall where the sound originated.

At the entrance of the arena stands was none other than Team RWBY, all of whom seemed to be out of breath.

"Hah… hah," Ruby panted as she had her hands on her knees. "So… sorry…"

"Well, it seems I miscounted," Jaune commented/whispered to Port, who raised an aged brow at the newcomers, but not at all angered. If anything there was amusement.

"Well now, it seems we have our first latecomers of the year. And may I have the reason for your tardiness, young ladies?"

It was Weiss who was the first to speak up. "I'm so sorry Professor! The alarm wasn't set and it took us awhile to get prepared!"

Yang snorted at the 'nicety' act, which was replaced with a grunt as her white haired teammate quickly shot out her hand, the back of which slapping her stomach.

Port laughed heartily. "Hahaha! It's fine lass. please take your seats and we can resume."

Team RWBY quickly made their way to the nearest open seats, which coincidentally happened to be near JNPR.

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes, you will be expected to learn the behaviour and patterns of Grimm; the different species, how they act, how they move, how they attack, but most importantly…"

Port paused as he surveyed the class above him.

"...You will learn how to survive against Grimm. These are our lifelong foes, who are the embodiment of malice, hatred, destruction, and they mean nothing but our demise, both mankind and faunus. This is what you are here to learn."

Port turned to Jaune, who stood behind him with his hands behind his back, standing a bit too stiff.

"Here we have your Representative Jaune Arc to help me lecture today's class. If you would my boy."

At this, Jaune walked forward and addressed the class. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"The four kingdoms are what stand between us and complete annihilation, which is constantly put to the test by the Grimm. In the Emerald Forest, most of you encountered the Grimm variants of Beowulves and Ursas, and some of you managed to slaughter quite a bit. However, I'd advise letting this go to your heads. These two are the most common forms of Grimm, with expert Hunters capable of slaughtering entire hordes."

"I do not mean to put down your skills, if anything it's quite praiseworthy. But know this; there are hundreds, perhaps even _thousands_ of different species and subspecies of Grimm, Beowulves and Ursa being the most common variant. As the good Professor said, you will learn how to engage different forms of Grimm and slay them. Be aware that there are Grimm that have displayed an abnormal amount of intelligence, and have survived encounters against them."

"But for now…" Jaune took this time to survey his peers. There was a tension in the air, but all of them were paying attention. "We can take this slowly. For today, we have in containment a Grimm variant that no one has been recorded fighting in the Emerald Forest. It is not that dangerous, but it will be good to learn about other Grimm."

Jaune cupped his chin and looked over the stands, before his eyes fell upon a head of white hair.

"Weiss Schnee," at her name being called, Weiss straightened her back. "If you would be so kind as to combat this Grimm, it would prove to be a welcome experience."

"Of course, Jaune" Weiss replied, eager to prove herself and remove the blunder of being late. She deftly stood up from her seat, and made way to prepare herself.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Combat Arena

Time: 9:40 A.M.

"This Grimm is known as a Boarbatusk."

At the moment, Port and Jaune stood in the stands along with the class, with the exception of Weiss being at the center of the arena. Not so far from her was a boar like creature, black fur matting its body along with bone white armor. It's four eyes locked onto Weiss, constantly roaring and screaming, the only thing holding it back being Jaune's chains made from his [Spectral Armament].

"It may be small, but it has agility. One of its common forms of attacks is its 'spin move' so to speak. It's weakness is its soft underbelly. You'd be poised to strike there."

Weiss raised Myrtenaster, its cylinder clicking as she prepared her Dust, eyes narrowed at her opposition.

"Now, for the rest you," Jaune turned to address the class. "Take note on how Weiss and the Boarbatusk fight. You may talk among yourselves, but please keep it down. Handling Dust requires concentration. At least, how Weiss handles it."

"Weiss Schnee, are you prepared?" Port voiced from his position from the stands.

"Yes," Weiss answered, firm and resolute.

Port looked towards Jaune and nodded. Seeing this Jaune reaffirmed his connection to his [Spectral Armament], its essence inside his mind.

"Let the match… Begin!" Port announced. And so Jaune felt his mind become empty.

The chains vanished, and the Boarbatusk charged at Weiss.

A glyph at her feet caused Weiss to dash forward, her rapier poised to stab the charging Grimm. As the distance closed, another glyph formed beneath her, immediately moving her momentum to the right, sidestepping the Grimm with a graceful twirl. But not before slashing at the Grimm.

The boar Grimm squealed as it was struck, and Weiss landed gracefully, her blade still at the ready.

"Yeah, go Weiss!" Ruby stood from her seat as she cheered her teammate, who seemed to take notice as she shot her a quick glance. It couldn't be called hate outright, but it certainly wasn't pleased.

Jaune and Port felt amusement, and slight exasperation at one of the rules already being broken. Though they supposed it would have happened eventually.

The Boarbatusk charged once more at Weiss, who once more dashed forwards, Myrtenaster ready to pierce the Grimm.

At least that's what should have happened.

The Boarbatusk, by luck or by intention, managed to angle itself ever so slightly to a degree that Myrtenaster was actually caught _between_ its tusks before ramming into Weiss, who let out a gasp. She quickly positioned herself back on stable footing, but was now engaged in a tug-of-war with the Grimm.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby once more cheered, and Weiss actually took the time to look and shoot her another heat filled glance. That was enough however, for the Grimm to wrestle her rapier away from her, and charge into her once more knocking her back.

"Oh ho, now that will you do without your weapon?" Port challenged his student. Jaune had a look of concern as well, hands ready to cast but nonetheless at his side.

Weiss pushed herself off the ground and saw the Grimm come barrelling towards her. Hastily she managed to roll off to the side and sprinted for her Myrtenaster. With a quick motion, her weapon was reclaimed.

"Weiss!" She heard _her_ once again. The _little girl_ that was now her team leader, a position she should rightfully have had, was once again distracting her. "Go for its underbelly! There's no armor under-!"

Weiss felt the red inside her heart come to fruition, and snapped her head to her supposed leader.

"Stop telling _me_ what to do!"

Before anyone else could say anything, the Boarbatusk roared as it began to, somehow, someway, jump and proceed to spin in place, and proceed to launch itself at Weiss.

The girl in white quickly erected a glyph to defend herself, and the Boarbatusk rammed into, unable to halt itself. The Grimm crashed into the glyph, and now found itself stunned on its back, exposing the armorless stomach.

With a graceful motion, Weiss backflipped unto a black glyph in the air, facing directly at the soon to be dead Grimm. Myrtenaster in her left hand ready to strike, the glyph turned blue, and launched Weiss at her enemy.

Myrtenaster pierced through the body and even into the ground. However, the momentum was powerful enough to drag Weiss and the Grimm quite a distance across the arena floor, before eventually coming to a stop. The Grimm now defeated, Weiss was kneeling beside the corpse, her hand still on the hilt of her sword and the other supporting her.

"Bravo! Bravo! It seems that we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-In-Training!" Port cheered for his student. Whether or not he was aware of Weiss's current condition or earlier outburst was unknown, but took the courtesy to praise her effort.

The class followed suite and clapped her for, unknowing of the thorn in Weiss's heart.

Save for a concerned Representative and worried red caped teammate.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Halls

Time: 8:00 P.M.

Jaune sighed as walked down the halls of the ever spacious Beacon Academy. He was now returning from dinner, alone as his friends had gone off ahead of him. It was a busy first day, but fortunately he managed to pull through.

'Now I just need to do this 179 more times,' Jaune lamented his unfortunate future, before realizing that he was only a first year, meaning that he had three more years as well.

Deep down in his heart, there was a small fragment of himself that regretted agreeing to Ozpin's offer.

As Jaune passed a window, he saw from the corner of his eye a certain red reaper sitting all by her lonesome in the courtyard. He watched his first friend at Beacon stare at the star filled sky, accompanied by the shattered moon. Jaune's gaze lingered, before finding the nearest exit and making his way over to her.

He was slow in pace as to not seem imposing, and before long found himself sitting on the bench to her right. It was odd to Jaune how she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, but Ruby did seem aware he was there. At least from what he could tell.

"Hey," Jaune was the one who spoke first.

"Hey yourself," Ruby sighed as she closed her eyes. She leaned forward and rested her head in her lithe, pale hands.

Jaune looked at his morose, maroon Ruby. No doubt assuming that her gloom came from today in Port's class.

"I take it this is about Wei-"

"Am I a good leader?"

Ruby cut off Jaune, who was taken back, but remained silent as a means for her to continue.

"I talked to Ozpin earlier," Ruby elaborated, not yet looking at him but staring at the ground, focused yet lost. "He said that he's made more mistakes than anyone on Remnant, but that me being leader isn't one of them. That it's only been a single day and that I need time to be a _real_ leader."

Ruby's hands dropped to the surface of the bench, her fingers curling the edge of the smooth marble.

"I know that I don't do well with people. That I can be childish and naive… but I'm trying my best. And now it feels that even my best isn't good enough."

Ruby turned to look at Jaune for the first time, her silver eyes laden with insecurity and uncertainty.

"But does that mean I'm a bad leader?"

Jaune took a moment to take in Ruby's words. It was strange seeing his normally up-beat friend in such a way; the ever smiling and optimistic Ruby Rose now with such a lost, even _scared_ look on her face.

But he could understand what it felt like.

"I can't say," Jaune said after a few moments of silence."Like Ozpin said; it's only been a day, not even actually."

"Yeah, I know but…"

"But I can, with utmost confidence, say that everyone makes mistakes every now and again. You and I, Ozpin, even Weiss. Believe it or not, I wasn't always like this. Before I was adopted into the Arc family, I lived on the streets with nothing but my clothes, Aura, and Semblance until I was 12. You wouldn't believe how easy it was to get away with things using Magic." Jaune readily admitted.

"What?!" Ruby seemed to finally be broken out of her stupor, shocked that the Representative and her first friend had such a shady past. "Jaune?! _You_ , of all people?!"

"Yep," Jaune answered simply. "It was easy using Magic to find stuff. And by stuff I mean lost money and small trinkets that people wouldn't miss. Even got into a few fights over territory."

Ruby balked at the image of Jaune, only 12 years old, taking from people and getting into fights over turf. Turf that he apparently _owned_. 'Was he in a gang?!' Ruby couldn't help but fear for her friend. Or perhaps she was starting to be afraid of her friend.

"Then, the Arcs found me," Jaune chuckled at the name of his adopted family, a fond smile on his face. "Long story short, they caught me in the act and decided that I could be a better person and took me in. Instead of reporting me to the police or child protective services like normal, rational people. I asked them why they did, and do you know what their reasoning was?"

He looked at Ruby who remained silent, motioning him to go on.

"That despite all my mistakes and actions, they thought I wasn't a bad person. That's it. No proof, nothing, just a feeling that I could be better than I was. A year later, I decided to clean up my act and get it together. 13 years old I began to compete in tournaments and got to where I am now. Because of them, I was able to live the life I have now."

Jaune put a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"So let me tell you: I have made mistakes that are much, _much_ more serious than yours. Despite that, others believed in me and helped me through those troubles. But before I could get their trust, I had to have faith in myself first. Faith that I _could_ be a better person. So Ruby, please…"

Jaune stood up and held his hand out for Ruby.

"...Have a little faith in yourself too. Who knows? You might surprise yourself."

Ruby looked at the hand for a moment before taking it and lifting herself off the bench. For a moment, no one said anything.

"...Thanks Jaune." A smile graced Ruby's face. "Y'know, you're an okay guy for a hooligan."

"Alright, that was uncalled for."

Ruby snorted before it came out as laughter, Jaune soon following. The two shared their moment under the night sky, alone together.


	6. The Magician And His Duty

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum.**

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Combat Arena

Time: 12:50 P.M.

"Gah!"

Cardin grunted as his back impacted the wall before he slumped to the floor, his black mace falling with him.

On the other side of the arena stood Jaune in his combat gear, his feet planted firmly into the floor while his right hand was extended outward in a jabbing motion. A completely neutral look graced his face.

 _BAAAN~!_

A horn blared throughout the arena, signalling the end of the match. Jaune sighed as he relaxed his stance while Cardin used his mace as a support to stand up.

"And that concludes the last match of the day," Goodwitch walked to the center of the arena, tablet in hand. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Winchester's Aura has fallen into the red, meaning that he is no longer in condition to continue fighting. In a tournament style duel, this would result in elimination and that the official may call the match."

Cardin looked over to the monitor overlay that displayed their Aura. As Goodwitch said, his meter was nearly depleted, symbolized by the empty bar and deep red color. Jaune's meter, on the other hand, was filled with a vibrant green, and didn't seem to have a single bit of change.

He looked to the ground , no longer caring to see the mocking image, a hard look on his face. He tightened the grip on his weapon.

"Mr. Arc, once again you've proven to be a natural at combat, and are indeed deserving of the title of Representative. However," Goodwitch adjusted her glasses. The look on her face couldn't be called stern, but it wasn't pleased either. Discontent would be accurate.

"I would advise that you capitalize on any opening you see from your opponent. I saw throughout the match various moments that you could have attacked, but decided not to. Be reminded that this is Dueling Class, and that everyone is expected to perform at their utmost. While it is expected to show some form of restraint, deliberate delay of attacks only show a sense of condescension and delay learning experience."

Jaune grimaced at the harsh, but not untrue analysis. "Of course professor, I apologize. I will keep that in mind."

Goodwitch hummed, accepting his apology and answer. Next, she turned to Cardin.

"Mr. Winchester, you are one of the top melee fighters in class and have an exorbitant amount of physical strength. But keep in mind that strength alone will not garner victory. Defense, strategy, and intuition are also vital to combat."

Cardin grunted at that, but otherwise said nothing.

Goodwitch turned to face the class in the upper stands. "Remember students, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students and visitors from the other kingdoms will start arriving in Vale. So it would be wise to keep practicing and honing your skills until then. Be reminded that those who choose to compete will be representing all of Vale, so be ready."

At the end of that sentence the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Goodwitch made her way to exit the arena as well as the students, either to their next class or to recess.

Jaune walked over to Cardin, who glared at him. If Jaune knew, he didn't show it, and extended his hand for Cardin to shake.

The armored teen looked at the opposing limb in silence, before scoffing and walking away, completely ignoring Jaune, who merely looked at his classmate's fading figure.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Mess Hall

Time: 1:20 P.M.

"So," Nora started to regale the tale of friends the story. "There we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day," Ren chimed in next to her.

"We were surrounded by Ursai,"

"They were Beowulves."

"Dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed loudly.

"Two of them," Ren sounded even more tired by the second.

"But they were no match," Nora made no signs of stopping. "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren explained to the table.

Nora finished her story with a content smile and folded arms. Blake, the entire time, read her book. This disinterest was shared with Weiss who was filing her nails. Yang looked at least somewhat interested in the story.

But there were three people who seemed to be distracted by something else.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrha asked her companion sat beside her. The entire time, he looked off in the distance, gently tapping the table with one hand, the other supporting his head as he leaned on it.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine Pyrrha." Jaune noticed that he was being talked to, and tried his best not to sound affected. But even he knew how his words came out, and everyone seemed to notice.

"It's just that… you've been a little off this week," Ruby supplied to the conversation. She too was worried about her friend. Thanks to his words that night, she had actually managed to clear the air with Weiss and were on somewhat good terms now. Ruby felt it only right to help him out in turn.

Jaune went to assure his circle of friends that he was fine, only for the sound of distant laughter to reach his ears. It wasn't a kind or genuine laugh, but cruel and mocking. He looked over to where it came from, and frowned.

"Excuse me for a moment," Jaune said before standing up and walking over to the laughter. His friends looked over to where he was headed, and shared in his reaction.

"Honestly, Winchester is just asking for it at this point." Weiss let out her disdain for the student, something that no one reprimanded.

The reason being that Cardin and his team were currently surrounding another student. She was quite small, and her long brown hair reached to her waist.

But what was most striking was the pair of rabbit ears that rested on her head. Indeed, she was a faunus.

"I can't believe that Beacon actually accepts people like CRDL," Yang voiced her own thoughts. She met her fair share of bullies back at Signal and even some that tried to target her. They all met the end of her fist. It also helped that her uncle Qrow was a teacher.

"Can we break his legs?" Nora asked Ren.

"No, we cannot break his legs Nora," Ren crushed his friends thoughts, who slumped in her seat in defeat.

Jaune placed a gentle hand on the faunus student's shoulder, who looked surprised. He began to speak words they couldn't hear, but the student rose from her seat, offered a quick bow and hurriedly left.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Blake observed the interaction, a glare sent in Cardin's way. "With the number of students here, it shouldn't be surprising that there are humans who have problems with faunus."

Jaune folded his arms, and they saw him begin talking to CRDL, who's laughter has long since stopped. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but judging from the glares and scoffs from CRDL, it was probably a lecture. The two leaders spoke back and forth with each other, their words seemingly fueling each others discontent.

The confrontation ended with Cardin standing up and holding his hands up surrender. His lips and faced moved in an exaggerated way, and even gave a bow before walking off, his team following after him. Jaune watched them leave, his shoulders slumping as he gave a sigh.

He walked back to his table and friends and regained his seating.

"Honestly, those four," Jaune spoke to his team, his voice evident with displeasure.

"What is Cardin's deal with you anyway?" Ruby asked. "I know he's a bully and all, but he seems really focused on you at times."

"I really have no idea." Jaune's hand massaged the right of his forehead. "I don't think we've ever met before and I'd certainly remember someone like him, if vaguely."

It had been weeks now since Teams RWBY and JNPR had been enrolled into Beacon, with this conflict beginning during the early days. Cardin and his team had made their personalities apparent to the student body, but student himself seemed especially hostile towards the young Representative.

"I just hope that they can realize their actions before things escalate," Jaune confided in his friends.

"I've known people like Cardin before," Blake began. "They're not the type of people who can change just like that. They're the people who hold onto their bias and grudges for life. It's just how they are."

"Maybe," Jaune conded to Blake. It was true that during his life in Vale before Beacon, he met many racists and and other unsavory sorts, human and faunus alike. Some of they were reasoned with, and others either left Vale or are currently sitting in a cell. Still…

"But as a Representative, and as a person, I'll do my best to try and aid those in need. Either the victims or the misguided."

"And you believe Cardin is just misguided? That he can honestly change for the better?" Blake questioned, her tone taking an almost aggressive stance but not entirely hostile.

"Who knows?" Jaune admitted as he stood up from his seat, having already eaten before. He gave a slight, knowing glance at Ruby. "Life is strange like that. Maybe he'll surprise us yet."

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-History

Time: 3:45 P.M.

History in Beacon was considered to be an ordinary class. The word ordinary here is used in the sense that it wasn't technically related to teaching students how to fight Grimm. It was simply a class that detailed the vast and often bloody conflicts that have been recorded during Remnant's existence. It was a subject that could easily be taught in a standard school. A 'civilian' class so to speak. However…

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the faunus population in Menagerie!"

The word ordinary could never be used to describe the Professor of History: Bartholomew Oobleck.

He was a slim man, and his height would be imposing to most if it weren't for his eccentricity. His skin was pale, almost ghastly in complexion, and his verdant green hair was slicked back, yet still a mess. His outfit consisted of black dress shoes, pants that were a deep,dark shade of green, and a white button up shirt that wasn't tucked in properly. A yellow tie hung loosely around his neck, and on his face were round spectacles.

'So fast,' Jaune, and he was pretty sure everyone, thought. Indeed, the professor was known for his speed, both in speech and movement. He dashed around the classroom while sipping from his cup.

Jaune himself was seated behind Oobleck's desk near the edge. He took the time to assist the man with grading papers and organizing notes. Many of which were stacks scattered all around, and he even saw used mugs on the desk that Oobleck must have forgotten.

"Now! While this may seem like ancient history to many of you, on the grand scheme of things, these are relatively new events! The after effects of the war can still be seen today, long after its end!" Oobleck sipped from his mug, before dashing off again to another location.

"Now! Have any among you have been subjugated or discriminated against because of your faunus heritage?"

At that, a few students rose their hands. Sure enough, Jaune could make out slit pupils, extra appendages and the like. Another hand was raised hesitantly, and Jaune saw the same girl that was harassed by CRDL just hours ago; Velvet Scarlatina. Jaune felt his heart go out to the students.

"Dreadful! Simply Dreadful! Remember students; It is exactly this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! I mean, just look at what happened to the White Fang! Once a peaceful organization formed after the Faunus War, now turned to violence! Hatred begets hatred students, know this!"

Jaune took a moment to slow down his work as he considered Oobleck's words. He had encountered the White Fang before in Vale, but recently it seems that they've gone quiet as of late. Were they up to something? Come to think of it, Roman's gone quiet too.

He'd have to investigate this if he got the chance. He wondered if _he_ had anything new to tell him.

"Now then! Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss, unsurprisingly, was the first to raise her hand. "Yes Miss Schnee?"

"The Battle at Fort Castle," Weiss spoke confidently.

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage that the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Pyrrha was next to raise her hand. "Yes Miss Nikos?"

"It was night vision. Faunus are born with the natural ability to see almost perfectly in the dark."

"General Lagune was inexperience and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus in their sleep. Despite the army outnumbering the faunus, they were at a disadvantage, and General Lagune was captured. If he knew better to underestimate the faunus, perhaps he wouldn't have ended up being a failure," Blake added in her own knowledge into the subject.

Cardin was seated in another section of the class. Hearing this, he scoffed before rolling his eyes, his head propped up against his hand.

"Correct Miss Nikos and Miss Belladonna!" He praised the two before setting his sights on Cardin. "Mister Winchester! Is there anything that _you'd_ like to say or input into the class discussion?"

Cardin raised a brow, and actually made to speak before his eyes came into contact with Jaune's, his blue eyes curious as to what he would say. Or perhaps challenging him to say it. He looked back at Oobleck, who also held a firm gaze on him.

"...No, nothing at all sir," Cardin conceded and bit down any remark that he had.

"I see," Oobleck, oddly enough, was relatively quiet when he said those words.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the last class of the day.

"Class is dismissed!" And there went the quiet. "There will be no homework tonight, but this is not an excuse to not study!"

The students filed out of the classroom, and soon enough only the blonde Representative and the professor remained in the class.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr. Arc," Oobleck expressed his gratitude at Jaune's work the entire hour. Most of the papers that were scattered about his desk were now organized neatly and by category. "I apologize for any inconvenience."

"Not at all professor," Jaune assured his teacher. "I am just glad to be of service. As Representative, it is my duty to be of aid to anyone."

"You have a strong work ethic," Oobleck returned. "Such a trait will get you far in life, young man. Now, you should get going. I can handle the rest from here."

Jaune nodded and bid farewell to the professor. As he exited the class, he found his team waiting for him.

"Shall we get going Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, a smile on her face. A smile he returned.

"Let's."

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-Halls

Time: 4:00 P.M.

' _Can't you see that you're causing her harm?'_

Cardin stalked down the halls alone, his team not with him. Most likely back at the dorm room or mess hall.

' _You, and her, and everyone else are here to become Hunters. To become a symbol for everyone to feel safe, human or faunus. Is this really what you should be doing?'_

He increased his pace, his chest beginning to burn slightly.

' _I don't know what problems you have with faunus, and I'm sorry, but taking out your anger on them won't help you.'_

He increased his pace further, his hand forming a fist.

' _What ever happened, you need to let it go-'_

 _BAM!_

Cardin's fist slammed against the side of a wall, cracking it. His breath came out ragged and heavy.

"What the hell would you know, huh?" He talked to himself quietly, his voice barely a whisper.

"You, who got to have such a strong Semblance and Aura… you, who got to win every single fight… who's practically a Hunter already."

He felt his nails dig into his palm. A red substance dripped from his hand and unto the floor. Cardin pulled his arm back, and took deep, steady breaths. It seemed that he calmed down somewhat.

'You don't know what it's like to be weak. To be vulnerable. To be feel that pain and fear and panic like I did that day. Let it go?'

Cardin let out a laugh, hollow and empty. No, it wasn't empty, there was a certain raw emotion that lied within.

Hatred.

Pure, unbridled hatred.

Hatred for those damn animals, hatred for the useless Hunters who arrived on the scene too late, hatred for that damn _White Fang_ scum of the earth.

Hatred for himself for thinking that they could live with each other. Hatred for ever going to that damn support rally when he was a stupid, _stupid_ , kid.

Hatred for that White Fang soldier who… who…

Cardin took a deep breath, and let it out again. Even he could tell he was getting too angry.

'I'll be stronger than all of them. I'll show them what a _real_ Huntsman looks like. I'll show those damn animals their place. Then… I can finally…'

Cardin stood in silence, a cold but determined look in his eyes.

It was not a kind look.

* * *

Location: Vale-Beacon Academy-JNPR Dorm

Time: 7:00 P.M.

'I can't believe it.' Jaune was astonished. To think that this would actually happen to him, tonight of all nights. It was miracle that his magic couldn't replicate. 'I actually have free time.'

Indeed, the young man was elated at the fact that he had finished all his work. As Representative he had many duties to attend to, namely aiding the professors. After a tedious amount of filing, grading, and shuffling, he had managed to send all the work back to the teachers.

'I am the freest man in Remnant, and no one can deny me.'

Jaune let out a great sigh as he slumped in a nearby chair, letting the exhaustion flow in and grant him tired euphoria. The kind not unlike a student who finished an essay at night and is now content with just lying down.

Some people may think that this image of the model student is unbecoming. Well, they aren't fellow Representatives are they?

Jaune sat in that chair for a good half hour, but didn't think of going to sleep. If he did, he wouldn't wake up until morning, and there was something that he could still do. Something completely unrelated to Beacon, it was a craft that he was working on for a good two years now. He had meant to work on it sooner, but he never had the time until now.

Jaune kicked his feet out and stood up, now revitalized. He pushed the chair back to its desk and went to the center of the room. [Transmutation] came to his find, and his uniform was replaced with his sleepwear. 'Might as well be comfortable.'

[Storage] came to his mind, and he found the items that he was looking for. He pulled out a small table, its three legs were attached to a singular pillar and was made out of a dark wood. At the top was a smooth, round, granite surface. But he was not finished there.

He pulled out a pitcher of water, accompanied by a glass flask and matching holder. He popped open the flask before filling it with water and closed it again. Then he placed the flask into its holder, making sure it was secure and not touching the surface of the table. With that done, he could begin his craft.

"Hey Jaune," Pyrrha's voice came from the door as it opened, holding a tray of food, Nora and Ren behind her holding platters of their own food. "We came back with… dinner…"

Jaune stared at them as they did the same. Silence and awkwardness descended upon JNPR Dorm.

"...Are we interrupting something?" Ren was the first to voice his thoughts.

"No its fine," Jaune assured his team of friends. "I was planning on telling you guys eventually. This makes it easier actually."

He motioned for his friends to set aside the food and drink on the desks nearby, but insisted that they could not put in on the granite table. Once they did, he finally elaborated.

"I'm doing Alchemy."

That definitely threw them for a loop.

"Alchemy?" Pyrrha questioned. "Isn't that the old form of chemistry? Something that people back then practiced to create potions and tonics when they didn't fully understand science and nature?"

"The very same," Jaune said. "Two years ago I discovered that I could apply Magic to water and have been practicing anytime that I could."

"And you do so to create magic potions with different effects?" Ren raised an astonished brow, but couldn't bring himself to be in disbelief. They lived in a strange world after all, and Jaune's Semblance was but one of many mysteries.

"It's just like in the video games!" Nora exclaimed excitedly and happily.

"Yeah I do. Take a look."

Jaune placed his hands to the sides of the flask before he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and called upon his Semblance.

He could feel his Aura shift and transform, bending to his will and following his order. He felt every individual spark be used and sent to the flask, altering and changing its properties. It was a different experience than applying Magic to a solid object such as person. For a liquid, he had to focus on every drop of water in the flask, using his Semblance to enchant each one. The water in the flask soon began to change, and JNPR noticed that the air around the flask seemed to heat.

Then Jaune cut off his Semblance, the glow from his hands vanishing. He let out a sigh as he brushed his hair with his right hand.

"It's done."

The flask of water could now be called a potion. Inside was a orange, glowing liquid that seemed to be bubbling, almost bursting to be let loose. Jaune brought forth a glove on his right hand and gently picked the flask up before removing the holder, clearing the granite table.

The moment Jaune popped open the cap of the flask, a small torrent of fire erupted. Jaune then proceeded to pour the contents of the liquid unto the table. The moment it came into contact, fire was born.

"Behold, I have created fire from water."

Pyrrha and Ren watched, mouths open, as their leader and friend was now pouring _liquid fire_ unto the table. And _no one_ was doing anything. Nora, on the other hand, immediately dived to her bed where her belongings were, frantically searching for something.

"Jaune… How?" Pyrrha knew that his Semblance defied the laws of the world, but enchanting water so that it created fire?

It didn't make any sense. It just shouldn't be. And yet here it was.

"It's Magic what can I say," Jaune shrugged. "It just works. Oh, and don't worry about the fire alarm. Since this _is_ liquid fire there is no fuel burning, so it won't go off."

"How thoughtful." It was really all Ren could say at the impossibility his leader just pulled off. He heard ruffling from where Nora was and looked at her. "Nora, what are you doing?"

"I found them!" Nora exclaimed, holding a bag of marshmallows and crackers, along with disposable sticks.

* * *

Location: Vale-Forest of Forever Fall

Time: 12:00 P.M.

It was a strange sight, seeing so much red in a single spot. The scarlet leaves fell down constantly, yet the trees remained lush and full.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee." Goodwitch's voice made itself known. The blonde professor guided her class through a passage to an open clearing within the crimson woods. "Professor Peach has asked you collect samples from the trees deep inside the forest, and I am here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

After a while, they finally reached the clearing and Goodwitch turned to address them.

"Each of you is collect a single jar of of red sap. But take caution; these woods are full of Grimm, so it is advised that you remain together with your teams. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock. Take your time, but do not tarry."

With that order, the class set off, various teams heading towards the deep. Teams RWBY and JNPR elected to stay together, and went off to their own little section in the clearing.

"Nora, No!" Ren tried to stop his lifelong friend from consuming the jar of sap _yet again_.

"Man, that girl really loves sweets." Yang observed the two, watching Nora twirl out of Ren's grasp and slurped the sap away, much to Ren's chagrin. Ruby was behind Yang who looked at Nora, before looking at her own jar of sap and slowly starting to move to dip her tongue into it.

"Don't even think about," Yang said, still not looking at Ruby. The girl in red quickly moved to cap the jar and place it aside, a light blush on her face.

"S-so what's this stuff even used for anyway?" Ruby asked, trying to take attention away from herself. It was her teammate in black who answered her.

"Red Sap, though famously known for its high sugar content, can also be used as medicine if processed and mixed correctly. Other than that, it can also be made into sealing material, glue, a substitute for oil, even soap."

"Really?" Yang looked over to Blake. As someone who took personal appearance in high regard, she asked. "Is it any good?"

"I don't know Yang." Blake flipped the page of her book, having already collected her sap and was now reading. "Next time we go shopping I'll look for the section where they sell tree soap."

"Hah, hah," Yang let out a sarcastic laugh, but her smile betrayed her true feelings. She turned back to the tree. "Very fun-"

Only to discover that her own jar was somehow missing from her hands.

"Wha-?"

"Yaaang!"

Yang heard her little sister scream and looked over. She saw Ruby clutching the hem of Nora's skirt, as the girl in pink somehow managed to sneak Yang and Ruby's jar of sap. Ren tried to catch up to them, but he was getting visibly winded.

"Wha-?! Nora! Get back here!" Yang marched off after them, intent to retrieve her sister and the sap before Nora ate it all.

Jaune had to hold his to his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Weiss looked over to him, an imperial brow raised questioningly.

"Aren't you going to stop her? She is your teammate after all."

Jaune let out a chuckle as he sighed. "I could, but it looks like they're having a lot of fun. "We may be training to be Hunters, but we're still teenagers after all. It's nice to kick back and relax every now and again."

"Ow!" Cried Ruby as she was dragged over a rock.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Trust me Jaune, I know how to have fun. It's just that my type of fun involves less screaming and chaos."

Jaune raised a brow, smile still present on his face. "Oh? Well then, aren't _you_ going to help Ruby? Isn't _she_ your team leader?"

"Aaahhh!" It was now _Yang_ who was holding on to Nora's skirt as _Ruby_ chased the two of them. Ren, having long given up, just sat slouched against a nearby tree.

Weiss sighed. "Yeah, she sure is."

Jaune chuckled. "Give it time. Ruby's still young and learning, but she has a good heart. Someone like her is hard to come by, and is the type of person who wants to give it her all. And besides, she has her entire team at her side too."

Jaune looked directly at Weiss. "Because she's young, she's gonna depend on you at times. You're smart, strong, and you know a lot of things that she's going to need in the future. You'll be her most reliable friend, so you're gonna have to give it your all too."

Weiss uttered a dignified humph at that, puffing her chest out proudly and preening from the praise. "Of course. As second in command, it's my duty to make sure she becomes a strong, proper leader."

"That's good." Jaune looked over at his friends scattered about the clearing. Nora was finally caught, being piled on by Yang and Ruby. Ren seemed to have regained his life, tiredly walking over to her with Pyrrha supporting him. Even Blake looked on with a smile. "That's good."

 _ **RAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!**_

A loud, inhuman roar erupted from behind them. Jaune and Weiss leapt forward and turned around, Jaune having brought forth a sword from his [Spectral Armament] while Weiss readied her Myrtenaster. Blake's eyes widened as she quickly stashed her book and readied Gambol Shroud. Ruby and Yang got off Nora and readied their own weapons while Ren and Pyrrha helped Nora up, doing the same.

"What the hell was that?!" Yang brought her fists close to her, looking around for any threat.

"Everyone get together!" Ruby ordered. Jaune and Weiss slowly backed up to the group, not daring to turn away from the sound. Soon, the eight found themselves in a circle facing the woods.

"It came from the north side, but keep your guard up!" Blake informed the group.

Jaune, with a large sacrifice of his Aura, used his Semblance to cast [Detection]. He felt the Magic sweep the area around him, growing larger and larger until he found two presences coming towards the group.

"Wait, I know those Aura's. Are they…"

Out of the forestry from the north, was Russell carrying an unconscious Sky.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russell shouted as he supported his friend. Jaune immediately rushed to them, helping Russell put Sky onto the ground. Getting a closer look, Jaune saw four deep lacerations in Sky's left shoulder plate. Using [Force] he quickly separated the armor and tore off the section of his shirt, and saw the damage.

Jaune grimaced at the blood that steadily poured out from the four gashes. The purple and black around the skin looked like it was already infected.

But nothing was more apparent than the bone that was very visibly sticking out of his upper arm.

RWBY and JNPR descended upon them, and they all flinched upon Sky's current state. Ruby gasped and covered her mouth at the grotesque image while Yang moved closer to her. Weiss was repulsed and looked at where the two came from, wondering how an Ursa managed to cause this. Blake too, looked repulsed, yet there was a familiarity in her eyes as if she had seen the same, or perhaps worse.

Nora swallowed thickly and looked for Ren's hand that reached out to her and grabbed tightly. Pyrrha looked affected as well, but moved to the front in case anything else appeared.

Jaune summoned up another portion of his Aura and casted [Heal]. Delicately as anyone could, he eventually managed to push the bone back into his arm. Everyone watched as the bone slowly mended along with the flesh.

"Russell," Jaune called out to the teen, who was panicked and ghastly. Nevertheless, Russell looked at Jaune when he called for him. "What happened?"

Russell swallowed. "There… there was an Ursa. Huge… It just came out of nowhere… Cardin and Dove are still over there…He yelled for us to get away…"

Everyone widened at this. However, Jaune still had a job to do.

Jaune stopped [Heal] before ripping off the left sleeve of his coat and wrapping the fabric around Sky's shoulder.

"Russel, hold down his right arm. Yang, Nora, get his legs. Pyrrha, hold down his head."

"Wha-?"

" _Please!"_

At that command, everyone got to their position. Jaune couldn't afford to waste anymore Aura with [Heal], but he did have something else.

Reaching into storage, he grabbed a flask. This one contained a clear liquid that glowed a mystical white. He popped open the cap and raised it above Sky's shoulder and the fabric.

"Sorry Sky… This is going to hurt a lot," Jaune offered a quick apology before dumping the contents all in one.

Sky's eyes shot open and he _screamed_. He tried to thrash around, to try and grasp his arm where the pain was. Everyone did their best to hold him down, while the others looked on horrified.

Seconds seemed like hours, but eventually Sky stopped thrashing, his screams now turned to gasps as his eyes seemed to haze over. His shoulder was dyed a deep red from the blood and liquid, but seemed to be mending itself.

Jaune sighed before taking off the rest of his coat and using it as a cushion for Sky's head. He stood up, and from his hand he formed a red ball that he launched into the sky that burst and exploded dramatically.

"I'm going to where Cardin and Dove are. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, I could use your help." Jaune looked over everyone else. "The rest of you should stay here and wait for Professor Goodwitch. This is an order from your Representative."

They looked like they wanted to argue, but Jaune spoke once again.

"Everyone!" Jaune shouted, and silence greeted him. "Sky just barely avoided death, and he is no condition to fight anymore. If any Grimm gets to him or Russell, its over. You need to stay and protect each other. _Please_." Jaune begged his friends.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard growling coming from the forestry around them.

"They're here." Ren aimed his twin guns at the blood red woods around them, everyone proceeding to due the same.

Jaune looked to his companion and to the sisters. "I'm still going to need your guy's help. Are you coming with me?"

"Of course Jaune," Pyrrha replied readily, Milo and Akouo at the ready. Ruby and Yang gave a once over each other before facing Jaune.

"We're ready to go," Yang spoke.

"Alright, let's go," Jaune moved towards the north.

"You guys!" The four stopped before looking back to the voice.

"Please…" Nora looked at them. Fear and concern marred her face. "Come back safe…"

"...Yeah. We will."

* * *

Location: Vale-Forest of Forever Fall

Time: 1:00 P.M.

"Hah… Hah…" Cardin wiped the blood off his mouth with his right hand, his left barely keeping a firm grasp on his mace.

"...'sa matter big guy? Running… Running out of steam?" Despite his condition, Cardin kept his head up and taunted the Grimm before him. Even as his vision began to blur, he could still make out the great bastard in front of him.

Calling it an Ursa would be correct. It would also be correct to say that a shack and a mansion are both considered houses.

It was a giant. Large enough to be the same height as a tree if it stood up on its hind legs. Its body was covered almost entirely with bone white armor, with large and jagged spires erupting from its spine and back. Its claws were sharp enough to easily cut a man in half, and its jaw…

It could easily swallow anyone whole. Not that it would be that easy. No, it would most definitely take its time chewing him and ripping him apart.

"C'mon, _little guy_ ," Despite all that, Cardin continued to taunt the Ursa Major. A cruel, bloody smirk marked his face as he stepped backwards. "Don't tell you're scared of the big, bad Huntsman now, _are ya_?"

The Ursa Major growled as it slowly stalked forward towards Cardin…

...And more importantly away from an unconscious Dove.

'Ah dammit,' Cardin thought to himself, oddly serene. 'To think that this is how it's all gonna end.'

He knew that he was scum. He knew that he was jerk that took his anger out on people weaker than him. He knew that he was a racist who put his hatred on others because he needed someone, _anyone_ to finally take responsibility.

He just didn't think that it would be him.

'I wonder if Russell and Sky got of here.'

Cardin's legs started to feel numb, his pace becoming slower.

'Sorry Dove. It's probably gonna get you once it tears me apart. At least you'll have company.'

Cardin stopped moving backwards and fell to his knees, his body finally giving in to fatigue, his mace fallen to the ground.

'Mom, dad.' Cardin weakly looked up at the beast, taking its time to reach him, feeding off his despair and acceptance.

'Are you two watching?'

'Are you two sad?'

'Are you disappointed?'

'Are you two proud of me?'

…

'...Ah, it doesn't matter anymore… I guess I'll find out soon enough… If I even get to where you two are…'

The Grimm roared, and finally began to charge at him. Cardin sighed and closed his eyes, and fell forward to the red grass, soon to be even redder with his blood…

...

...He felt something wrap around his body, stopping him from hitting the ground.

"Yaaagh!" He heard a very human scream and a rush of wind pass him. He heard a sickening crunch, followed by a roar of pain. Was that the Ursa?

"...Cardin." He heard his name get called. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

With great effort, the Winchester raised his head, and managed to open his eyes. The light blurred for a moment, before his vision returned.

He saw Yang in front of him, right arm outward, hair blazing and eyes red. He saw Ruby to his left, firing sniper rounds at the Ursa, each bullet causing it to roar. He saw Pyrrha to his right, firing at the beast as well with her rifle.

…

He looked behind him, and he saw Jaune. His hands held his shoulders, supporting him and stopping him from falling over.

"...We're here."

That two words. He never expected those words to come out of Jaune's mouth. He never expected for them to sound so genuine, or that he would be so _relieved_ to hear them. All Cardin could do was stare numbly at him.

As the three women engaged the Ursa Major, Jaune gently lifted Cardin up and moved him over to a nearby tree. He gingerly placed him against the trunk and brought out a potion from his [Storage] that he helped Cardin drink. He could feel some of his strength return and some of his wounds heal. Once the flask was empty, Jaune stood up and faced the Ursa Major.

"...You're a difficult person Cardin," Jaune began as the brown haired teen looked at him. "You're stubborn, obnoxious, arrogant, racist. You're all of these things. Which is why…"

Jaune looked back at him, his eyes firm and resolute.

"...At this moment, to me, you're the greatest Hunter that's ever lived."

…

Cardin wanted to say something, but couldn't. He felt his throat get clench, and whatever sound came out, it came out as coughing. He felt his eyes become moist before tears fell from his face.

"Russell and Sky made it out alright. They're gonna be just fine."

He let out another strangled gasp. A wave of relief hitting his heart.

"So… don't worry about a single thing. Leave it to us now."

And so Jaune walked off to join his companions to the fight, and Cardin watched his classmate's fading figure.


	7. The Magician And His Alcohol

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum.**

* * *

Location: Vale-Forest of Forever Fall

Time: 1:10 P.M.

They had gotten Dove to safety. That was the good news.

Being the fastest one among them, Ruby quickly managed to bring Dove over to Cardin, who was now relatively healed. After handing him his weapon, he carried his downed teammate to the remnants of Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Was it risky sending off a recently healed person who was also carrying an unconscious person? Of course. But Jaune knew that despite his crude personality, Cardin was nothing if not resilient, and could push on through, of that he had no doubt. Cardin would see to it that he and his teammate would be safe.

The same, however, could not be said for the Representative and his makeshift team.

"This…" Jaune gave a sigh as he brushed his hair with his right hand. The once gold luster was now matted with specks of dirt and sweat. His clothes had small tears and red grass stuck to him. "...Is going to take a _long_ while."

He liked to believe that they did some significant damage to the Ursa Major. Far ahead of him, the Grimm stood, content with observing them as it used the small respite to recover. Its right eye was shot out from a sniper bullet, cracks on its once pristine, white armor was bludgeoned and cracked, and heavy slash marks scarred its vulnerable skin.

Despite all that, its remaining eye glared at them with such energy and vigor. Jaune wished he could have the same amount of energy, but regarded his friends.

To his left were the sisters. Ruby planted the scythe end of her Crescent Rose into the ground, the barrel trained on the Grimm, and was acting as sentinel. It also served as a support as Ruby took in gasps of air. Yang's hair had lost its fire, now more like the last embers in a dying fire. Her eyes returned to its original shade of purple, exhausted.

To his right was his own partner, Pyrrha, who was in slightly better condition. She also had Milo trained on the Grimm, but he could tell from the tenseness of her shoulders and slight shaking that she was beginning to tire.

"It's unlike any Grimm I've ever faced before." The redheaded champion spoke. "I can't believe how tenacious it is."

"Stubborn prick… Is more like it…" Yang had her hands on her knees, catching her breath. "Bastard just… Won't go down…"

"Are we gonna die?" Ruby asked nervously. "Not that I'm saying we're gonna die or anything, but are we?"

"No one is dying," Jaune assured her. "We just… need to find a way to end this fight."

"I am all ears for suggestions." Yang stood up and rubbed her sides, a futile attempt to ease the ache. "Anyone?"

Jaune hummed as he brought a hand to his chin. "Well, if its too tired to give chase, we could run away and escort Cardin and Dove tp where everyone else is. But that's a very risky chance. If it does give chase, we'll just be endangering them."

"Swell," Yang said plainly. She reluctantly held Ember Celica in front of her face, taking a stance. "So we stick to just killing it to death?"

She watched as Jaune hummed once more. "...I suppose I could stay behind while the three of you escort Cardin to everyone. Once you do, you could find Miss Goodwitch and guide her back here. And if I'm not dead by the time of arrival, we could rally together and finish this off."

Jaune took a moment to see the looks on everyone's faces. They all held a blank, neutral expression. Yang slowly limped over to him, and promptly smacked him in the side of the head.

"Ow."

"Yang, smack him for me too." She did.

"Ow."

"Me as well, if you would." She did.

"Ow." Jaune rubbed the the part of his head where he was hit three times in a row. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry." He supposed he deserved it, making light of his death right in front of them.

"Yeah, you damn well better be," Yang huffed. "Rep or not, we're not just gonna run off and leave you alone. Either we run away together or we fight together, there is no in between."

Jaune looked at the hard, resolved expression on her face, along with Ruby and Pyrrha. They, all of them, were going to see this to end no matter what. He sighed, but appreciated the strong sense of companionship.

"...We're in this together." Jaune conceded. He looked over at the Ursa Major, which seemed to have gotten its energy back. "And it looks like he isn't giving us much of a choice."

"That's fine." Yang cracked her knuckles and reloaded Ember Celica. "We just need to beat it to death," she stated offhandedly.

"If only it could be that easy." Pyrrha sighed as she switched Milo into its sword form, and readied her shield for the second brawl.

Jaune rubbed his neck, before calling upon his Semblance once again. He felt his Aura shift, and called to mind the spells that he needed.

[Enhancement], [Enchant: Strength], [Enchant: Speed], [Healing].

Not only did he apply it to himself, but to his friends as well. They felt a rush as his Spells took effect, and slightly recovered them. He mentally checked his reserves and found about 70% left. Although relatively high, it was only going to go down as he used his Semblance. He would have to make it count.

Jaune felt wisps of fire form within the palms of both hands, ready to lash out.

"Here we go again."

The four of them rushed forward. The Ursa as well.

Jaune used [Teleport] to evade a strike from the towering limb. He reappeared behind it, and brought his hand forward, sharply. The wisps of fire formed a whip and lashed at the legs, causing a roar of pain from his enemy.

Yang was quick to capitalize on the opening. She brought her arms close to her body and sprinted until she was directly under the Ursa's head. With a yell of her own, she kicked off the ground mightily and drove her right fist into the jaw. The head snapped up, and the Grimm staggered back, rattled and dazed.

Ruby seemed like a blur as she sped and sliced at the side of the Grimm with Crescent Rose. Petals danced everywhere in a violent, erratic storm as she moved in and out of cuts and swings. Any attempt the Ursa tried to swipe at her, she was just too agile.

Distracted by the red reaper, Pyrrha took this time to deliver a heavy slash with Milo. With all her might, she swung at a vulnerable section of black flesh, causing a large gash to appear. Without a moment's hesitation, she switched Milo into its rifle form and _jammed the barrel inside the gash_. Her finger fell upon the trigger.

 _BANG!_

The Grimm roared once again, and set its hateful eye on Pyrrha. The girl quickly retracted Milo and brought Akouo up, bracing herself. With a swing, a large, lumbering limb struck the shield. Pyrrha grit her teeth, before she found herself flying backwards.

"Pyrrha!" Everyone shouted for her.

She tumbled in the crimson grass, the power from the hit causing her to roll a long distance. All of a sudden, she planted the bladed end of Milo into the ground, stopping her travel. She slowly took a kneeling stance before lifting her head up. A burning fire was in her emerald eyes, and she took a stance once more, and sprinted back.

The Ursa growled as it eyed her, but was interrupted from doing anything further as Jaune acted faster. With another [Teleport], he appeared on the back of the Grimm's neck before the wisps of fire in both hands formed tendrils. They reached around the giant's neck, before Jaune pulled.

The whips of fire dug into the neck, burning it and suffocating at the same time. The Grimm might have roared if it wasn't being strangled. Yang and Ruby, who were nearby, could hear the sizzling of flesh as it burned. They backed off as the Ursa began to smash its limbs into the ground and buck and jerk violently in every direction, trying to launch the young Representative off itself.

Jaune for the most part grit his teeth as he felt himself losing and regaining balance over and over again, along with the harsh movement causing the wind to whip his face at every moment. Finally, with one last violent thrust, Jaune was sent flying forward.

The young man grunted as his face made contact with the dirt and rolled across the field, but not to the same extent as Pyrrha. The momentum ended, and he was now facing the blue, cloudless sky.

"Jaune!" he heard Ruby call out his name in concern. "Are you alright?!"

He closed his eyes and gave a slow thumbs up. "Just… Give me a moment."

He sighed as he brought his hand back down. He felt the rather cool grass on his skin, and the sun bathed him in a warm light. It was a rather nice sensation if he had to admit.

The roars and gunfire definitely lessened the atmosphere though.

Jaune reluctantly got back up again, and prepared himself once more.

"I really hope everyone else is doing better."

* * *

Location: Vale-Forest of Forever Fall

Time: 1:10 P.M.

"I think… That was all of them…"

Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, using it to support herself as she greedily took in air. Around her was the freshly dead corpses of Grimm, which were now beginning to vaporize into a black mist. She would have taken better care of her weapon, but her exhaustion had won out in the end. Wave after wave of Grimm descended upon them in only ten minutes, far more than what she, a Dust specialist, could prepare for.

Nearby, Blake wiped the sweat from her forehead as she stood over the corpses of her own Grimm. Each one was sliced and lacerated at vital areas, some of which were cleanly beheaded. Ren was sat down on the ground, relieved that the battle was over, and his best friend Nora was busy poking the smoldering arm of a Beowulf with a stick. Russell himself had been forced to fight as well, the green teen having killed any Grimm that got too close to his unconscious teammate.

"Let's not jinx it," Blake said plainly as she sheathed and walked to the center of the clearing to check on Sky. "Can't believe he actually slept through all that."

Sky, though still unconscious, no longer had a look of discomfort or pain. His breathing was calm, the rhythmic rising and falling of his chest made that evident. But most importantly, the gaping wound that once marred his shoulder seemed to have completely closed up, Jaune's potion having recovered him and his own Aura slowly returning.

"...Always was a heavy sleeper," Russell gave a tired smile and dry laugh as he attempted a joke, either to lighten the mood or distract himself, the four of them weren't quite sure. "Never really understood how he could sleep through Cardin's damn snoring."

"Cardin snores?" Nora asked as she skipped on by to them. Ren was also on his feet now, and was not too far behind.

"Guy's as loud as a damn truck." Russell sat down on the red grass, bringing his knee up so that he could rest his arms and chin on it, but his eyes were focused on Sky's shoulder and arm. He kept talking. "Like one of those really old ones that you need to turn the key a few times just to start."

"Hah! I can totally top that! One time, I stayed up extra late when Ren told me not to, when I stay up late I start to snore, I don't know why, and Jaune had to get up and use his wizard Semblance on me just to get me to stop." Nora took the conversation and rolled with it. Ren sighed as he was reminded of the event.

Nora, somehow managed to not only wake up in the middle of the night without any of JNPR noticing, but spent the next hours playing whatever games she had on her scroll, along with any movies. On a school night no less.

Believing Nora went to sleep early, Ren had forgone the need to put on any noise cancelling headphones, and had to deal with the snoring for the next hour or so. Even Pyrrha was beginning to lose patience until Jaune was actually incentivised to use his Semblance just to stop Nora from snoring.

It may have muted the sound, but it did not bring the lost hours back.

Weiss looked on incredulously at the scene; Russell and Nora just talking back and forth with each other despite having killed Grimm not even ten minutes before, as if nothing happened at all.

"Are the two of you seriously going to-" Weiss tried to bring them out of it, only for Ren to raise his hand towards her, gesturing her to stop. As his friend and Russell chatted, Ren walked over to Weiss.

"Sky was just recently pulled out of danger, and we still don't know where Cardin or Dove is," Ren whispered to her. "I know he has problems, but let's just let him have this moment."

It took Weiss a moment to comprehend what Ren was trying to say, but it finally clicked for her. Russell trying to make a joke and Nora, who had once been more than willing to break Team CRDL's legs, was taking this time to talk to him. Simple conversation about anything to try and remove the stress and fear. To bring a sense of normalcy about themselves. To remind themselves that they were still alive.

Weiss was unsure if Nora was aware of what she was doing or not.

"...Of course Ren," Weiss relented as she came to be aware of the fragility of the situation. Ren smiled gratefully.

"...tried to prank Cardin by putting slime where his shampoo bottle was." Russell continued on with another story.

"What happened next?" It helped that Nora, given her personality, was actually intrigued by what Russell had to say. No one knew if she did it just so that Russell could keep talking, to distract himself from everything.

"Cardin kicked open the bathroom door, tackled me, and then body slammed me on the bed."

"Sounds fun!"

"Yeah?" Russell scoffed. "Try saying that when you're the one getting body slammed by him. He's a big guy even without his armor. Dove called the both of us dumbasses before we turned on him and Sky got the slime bottle. It was his time to get the goo."

Nora laughed at that while Ren and Blake both rose a brow at the seemingly strange torture method. Weiss shook her head and tried to banish the very, _very_ subtle subtext that Russell didn't elaborate whether or not Cardin was naked or wearing a towel during this time.

"Then Sky, for whatever reason, decided to cover himself with the slime and tackle all of us. At that point all of are screaming, covered in slime and trying to wrestle each other." Russell paused in his storytelling. "In a totally heterosexual, bro kind of way. Not at all what any of you were thinking."

"We weren't," Ren made to assure him, despite the smile on his face. Weiss sighed at the crude humour while Blake leaned to the side and put a fist to her mouth to cough.

"If that wasn't bad enough, we hear a knock at the door. Cardin, who apparently left his brain in the shower, opened it even though he was covered in slime and wearing a towel."

Weiss sighed in relief.

"...And sure enough, it's Goodwitch herself."

At that, everyone's eyes widened, and suddenly they focused on his story.

"That's… something…" Ren could only say simply as he brought a hand to the side of his cheek in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Weiss was shocked and appalled.

"How are the four of you even alive?" Blake asked.

"Cardin opens the door, Goodwitch peers in, sees all of us, and asks what we're doing. And how does Cardin, our brave and wise leader respond?" Russell asked but wasn't looking for an answer.

"Hanging out. We got detention for three days. It was annoying as hell."

"Wow," Nora said as she rocked back and forth on the ground, a smile on her face. "You guys sound like really close friends."

Russell stilled at that. It looked like he was trying to say something, but just couldn't find the words, merely opting to look at the ground in silence. Everyone watched as he seemingly drew into himself, before he gripped his arm tightly.

"...Yeah," Russell said quietly. "They're… they're my friends…"

Russell seemed to breathe heavier, before standing up and began to pace back and forth. He brought a hand to cover his eyes, so no one could see his expression or the look on his face. Weiss, Blake, Ren, and Nora could only watch uncertain of what to do next.

Finally, Russell stopped in his pacing, before walking back over to them. As he dropped his hand, they saw his slightly red eyes and tears that were yet to be shed.

"Look, Cardin's…" Russell paused to swallow. "Cardin's not the easiest person to deal with. Dove's a dumbass whose brain breaks down everytime he tries to solve 1+1. I don't even _need_ to explain Sky. And me?" Russell laughed in a self-deprecating way. "I'm the guy who ran away just cause he told me too. And now he and Dove are… they're probably…"

Russell couldn't finish his sentence. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes tightly, along with a clenched fist. Everyone had a solemn look as they watched the guilt ridden teen breakdown before them. They wanted to console him, but anything could set him off even more.

Russell slowly fell to his knees, his once clenched fists now laid in his legs, void of energy. His face was one of defeat and fear and sadness.

"We're all jerks. We're racist, bullies, bottom of the barrel type of hunters. But still, I… I don't want any of them to die…"

At last, the tears Russell held in were flowed freely down his face.

"I don't… want my friends to die…"

…

No one really knew what to say. They were seeing a whole new side of Russell that they never would have ever seen at Beacon. The bully now being reduced to tears at the thought of his friends, awful though they may be, dying alone.

"...The hell is all this?"

Everyone jumped as a new voice came from behind them, and quickly turned around. They would have drawn their weapons, if not for the fact that pure shock overtook their minds.

It was Cardin.

It was Cardin carrying an unconscious Dove on his shoulder.

It was very much alive Cardin carrying an very much alive, though unconscious Dove on his shoulder.

Russell gaped as he saw his teammates. He was still in his kneeling position, too shocked to do anything else. "...Cardin?"

The gray armored teen raised a brow. "You mistake this face for anyone else?" Cardin scoffed, before looking closer at his green friend's face. "...Are you crying?"

 _That_ was what snapped Russell out of it.

"W-what?" Russell scrambled up on shaky legs. "N-no. I'm not crying." He wiped at his face that was once crying, getting rid of the stray tears. "You're crying."

Cardin blinked. "...Okay literally what the hell is going on?"

"Indeed," Another voice made itself known and everyone looked over. A woman marched over to them, her heels not at all hindering her. Her emerald eyes were narrowed sternly behind her glasses.

"I too would like to know what is going on." Professor Glynda Goodwitch demanded.

"Professor!" Weiss greeted while everyone else sighed in relief. Goodwitch nodded at Weiss and the rest of her students, before looking over Sky and Dove. Her stern look became soft with concern.

"But before any of that, I believe Team CRDL is in dire need of aid."

* * *

Location: Vale-Forest of Forever Fall

Time: 1:20 P.M.

Jaune sent another [Lightning Bolt] at the Ursa, stunning it briefly and allowing Yang to launch a strong right at the side of its jaw. Ruby and Pyrrha gunned it down from a distance.

"Alright," Jaune breathed out as he hastily stepped back. "We've got the upper hand. Just need to push on a little more!" He tried to keep the morale of his friends up, and it helped that the Ursa Major was finally beginning to lose steam.

The giant of a Grimm breathed raggedly as it swayed from side to side, its muscles and flesh cut extensively from Ruby and Pyrrha's melee assault. The bone armor that once decorated its body was shattered even more, and some of it even seemed to be violently ripped off the body.

Yang delivered a quick jab before rearing her fist back once more and fired an explosive round. She used the recoil to gain distance from the Grimm. "About time," she said as she waved her hands back and forth to shake off the sting. "That was the last of my explosive rounds."

"I only have 12 shots left," Ruby said as she switched Crescent Rose to its scythe form.

"I'm low on ammunition as well." Pyrrha was the same as she switched Milo to its javelin form.

"Then we need to finish this now." Jaune and Yang backed up to the two of them, and the four retreated into the woods to plan. They observed the battered and bruised Grimm.

 _ **Guooooooh…**_

It let out a low growl, possibly because that was the loudest sound it could make at the moment.

And yet the infernal red glow in its eye still regarded them with such a fury.

"So," Yang began. "Any ideas on how to wrap this up?"

"This Ursa Major is unlike any other Grimm we've seen before," Jaune analyzed. "It's durable even for an Ursa variant, and whittling it down with melee and bullet attacks is going to take too long. We need to finish it off in one last assault."

"And how do you propose we do so?" Pyrrha asked as she readied herself. The champion watched as her partner and friend huffed and brought his mouth to his chin as he thought.

"...It needs to be incredibly powerful but at the same time cost the least amount of energy to perform. All of us are running low on Aura at the moment, and we can't bring out this fight any longer. Even if we do, who knows if other Grimm will converge on us. Something that causes large damage over time…"

The three of them watched their blonde friend as he contemplated the next course of action.

"...Fire?" Ruby suggested quietly from where she stood. Jaune raised his head and turned to look at her, which caused her to blush slightly at the intense gaze. Jaune snapped his fingers and pointed at her.

"Fire."

Jaune called upon his Magic and opened [Storage]. Everyone watched as he drew out an obscene amount of small, round flasks, each one the size of a clenched fist. All of them held a clear liquid within them. But strangely, an odd smell began to waft over. It smelt like…

"Is that alcohol?" Yang was the first to ask, immediately recognizing the smell from her night life before Beacon. Yet this seemed strong even by her standards.

"I use my Magic sometimes to enchant ordinary water to give it magical effects or just turn it into something else. Don't worry about it." Jaune said as he continued to bring out more flasks.

"...Why were you making alcohol?" Pyrrha asked her partner in concern, as he was bringing out a lot of flasks.

"Don't worry about it," Jaune repeated. Pyrrha would worry about it. She grew even more worried as her partner handed each of them a number of flasks.

"...So are you telling us to get smashed or…" Yang trailed off, confused as to why Jaune was giving her of all people alcohol, but not at all opposed to it.

"We." Jaune gestured to all of them. "Are going to throw all of these." To the flasks. "At the Grimm." He pointed. "And then I will light it on fire." A wisp ignited in the palm of his hand. "Simple as that," Jaune said.

Everyone stared at the rather simple but violent plan, expecting something different. Then again, all of them also wanted it to be over already, so they agreed silently.

"Y'know what? Sure, let's go for it." Yang attached the flasks to her hip and tossed one up and down in her right hand. "I'm up for pitching."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try," Pyrrha said as she also readied her flasks.

Ruby had finished attaching her flasks, and held one in her hand and swirled it around. "Jaune? How much alcohol is in this?" Ruby asked curiously. Even she knew that an alcoholic mixture burned because of how much alcohol or ethanol was in it.

"Hm? Oh, I'd say about 180 proof, which is 90%." Jaune turned his back on his friends to observe the Ursa, not noticing their shocked looks.

As [Force] came to mind, Jaune's flasks levitated behind him.

"Now then, is everyone ready?" Jaune asked. Everyone shook off their confusion and prepared themselves. Jaune took it as an affirmative. "Alright then. Let's go!"

And with [Teleport] Jaune vanished.

* * *

 _Whoo~ Whoo~_

Jaune whistled as he appeared behind the Ursa, which immediately turned to look at the sound. Jaune whipped his arm forward and threw the flask in his hand directly at the Ursa's face, [Force] hurling the other flasks at the body.

 **RAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!**

The Ursa roared in pain as the alcohol entered its wounded eye. A wild swipe was sent to Jaune, who only narrowly dodged it. It left four long carvings in the red ground. And he absolutely did not yelp as he dodged.

"Over here big guy!" Jaune taunted as he aimed to become the main focus of the Ursa as his friends crossed the field in the distance. Though it worked, he considered what he had just done. On one hand he had the Ursa's attention.

On the other hand he had the Ursa's attention. Jaune also noted how strange it was that despite how wounded the Ursa, was it still had enough energy to come lumbering at him with surprising speed.

"Oop!" Jaune scrambled back as he dodged a falling limb that would have crushed him even with his Aura. He opened [Storage] and grabbed another flask, promptly smashing it on the clawed limb.

"C'mon! This way! This way!"

The Giant Ursa would have charged at him, were it not pelted by another flask.

"Hey there big guy!" Yang said as she unclasped another flask from her hip. "Miss us?!"

Yang swung her leg up into the air, before it landed on the ground with a mighty hit. Her arm whipped forward and the flask speed across the clearing and hit the Ursa square in the face.

Ruby dashed forward in a flurry of petals, and met the side of the Ursa with a swing of her scythe. The beast roared as it swung at her, only to catch air and petals. Ruby dashed back and fired a few shots.

'One, two, three,' she counted before dashing off to the front of the Ursa, now the focus of its attention.

It growled angrily as it tried to swipe at her while also being harassed by Yang and Jaune, unaware of Pyrrha sneaking up behind it.

She deftly grasped the remaining, shattered bone plating and climbed up, the Ursa to enraged and engaged with the others to notice. She climbed and walked as softly as she could before reaching her mark: one of the bone spires that protruding from the back.

She unbuckled her belt that held the flasks before wrapping it around one of the spires, and tightened it. A damn shame, it was fine belt, but this needed to be done. With a grunt, she made sure that it was firmly secured in place, and sighed at her handiwork.

She promptly proceeded to remove any form of stealth and stabbed the Ursa right in the spine with Milo.

The Ursa roared and proceeded to violently buck as for the second time, an assailant was on itself. Seeing this, Ruby, Jaune, and Yang proceeded to hail all the flasks that they had onto the Ursa.

Seconds had passed, and soon enough, all of them ran out of flasks. The fur of the Grimm was now drenched, and the alcohol dripped off the fragmented armor. The odor was rather strong as well, and Pyrrha was beginning to think that maybe putting herself on the alcohol covered target was not such a good idea.

She pulled out Milo and with a mighty kick off, leapt off the Grimm and rolled off the ground before sprinting off.

Seeing his partner escape, Jaune turned to Ruby.

"Get the legs!"

At his command, she and him dashed forward. A great sword formed between Jaune's hands which he proceeded to slash at the one of the limbs. Ruby moved further in as she brought her Rose down on the back legs one after the other, and vanishing as quickly.

The Grimm roared as it's legs gave way, unable to support itself anymore, and collapsed.

But it was not enough. Jaune stepped back and began to spin in a circle, the greatsword cutting through the air as he did. It was with a yell that Jaune released his grip.

The greatsword sailed into the Ursa's neck.

 _SHINK!_

Finally, the head was knocked to the ground, and the beast had fallen.

"Everyone get back!" Jaune ordered, and they did so. He walked in front of the downed Ursa Major's face, it's only remaining eye glared hatefully, even as it began to close. Jaune stared back.

A wisp of fire in his hand sprang forth, small and fleeting. It seemed to be only enough to light a small candle.

But it would be enough.

"Show's over."

He threw the ember forward and with a thought, he vanished.

The ember landed. And all there only fire.

 _ **BOOM!**_

* * *

Location: Vale-Forest of Forever Fall

Time: 1:30 P.M.

Even from this distance, they could feel the heat.

They watched as the corpse burst into flame and send a wave of force over the clearing. It was a bit morbid watching a Grimm slowly be consumed by fire, the black flesh shriveling up and exposing the insides before turning into a black mist.

But more than anything they were relieved that it was over.

"Hah…" Yang was slumped over against a tree, her younger sister resting her head beside her. She absentmindedly stroked her red hair. Pyrrha was nearby, kneeled as she took steady breaths of air to energize herself.

And Jaune?

He laid upon the cool, red grass that comforted him from the heat. The shade of the trees gave him respite from the sun, and he took his deep, relaxing breaths.

"...Do you think everyone's alright back there?" Jaune asked. Even after all that, always showing concern for others.

"Jaune, no offense," Yang started. "But I really don't want to think about anything right now and just rest. And to answer your question, I doubt they had it as bad as us."

Ruby mumbled in agreement.

Having enough rest, Jaune sat up and brought out his scroll from his pocket. With a click of a button, he was greeted by the home screen before checking his team profile.

 _Team JNPR_

 _Jaune Arc: 20%_

 _Nora Valkyrie: 65%_

 _Pyrrha Nikos: 15%_

 _Lie Ren: 50%_

Jaune made a slight his as he realized how close he and Pyrrha were to losing all their Aura, rendering them defenceless. Still, they had managed to survive on what amounted as scarce. That had to count for something, at least _he_ thought so.

Jaune closed the team profile before opening another application. It was a screen that had his teammates names with words and texts displayed next to them. A group chat.

He began to type.

 _Wizard: We're finally finished with the fight._

 _Wizard: Did Cardin and Dove manage to get to you guys?_

Slight fear gripped his heart at the possibility that Cardin might have not arrived at all. Pyrrha noticed how her own scroll was ringing, and opened it up before she realized what Jaune was doing.

For a brief moment, there was no response.

 _Ping!~_

Ah, there it was.

 _Queen of the Castle: OMG!_

 _Queen of the Castle: YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!_

 _Queen of the Castle: YAY!_

 _Lean, Green, Mean Machine: It's nice to finally hear from you._

 _Lean Green Mean Machine: And yes, Cardin and Dove along with Russel and Sky are in safe hands now._

Both Jaune and Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief.

 _Tall Red and Dangerous: We're glad to hear that._

 _Lean Green Mean Machine: Indeed. Miss Goodwitch noticed the flare Jaune had sent up and came to us as soon as she could. Right now all of us are on the airship waiting her to retrieve you four._

 _Queen of the Castle: It was awesome! When we were walking back to the ship, a few Grimm tried to get but she was all like BAM! POW! And then they died!_

Pyrrha chuckled at Nora's excited attitude.

 _Wizard: How long ago did Miss Goodwitch leave to come find us?_

 _Lean Green Mean Machine: About a few minutes or so. We pointed her to where the four of you dashed off to, and she should be approaching soon. This is a trained Huntress after all._

 _Wizard: Thanks._

 _Queen of the Castle: Oh!_

 _Queen of the Castle: BTW!_

 _Queen of the Castle: Russell was telling us all about how he and the rest of CRDL were slimed up and wrestled each other!_

 _Tall Red and Dangerous: What?_

 _Wizard: What?_

 _Queen of the Castle: But don't worry it was all heterosexual!_

 _Queen of the Castle: Not that there's anything wrong with that!_

 _Queen of the Castle: Jaune, this is Weiss, please ignore whatever Nora just texted._

 _Queen of the Castle: Also, are Ruby and Yang okay?_

 _Tall Red and Dangerous: Yes Weiss, they are fine._

 _Tall Red and Dangerous: Tired, but fine._

 _Queen of the Castle: It's Nora again!_

 _Queen of the Castle: Weiss took my scroll so I licked her hand and made her drop it_

 _Queen of the Castle: ShE is slAppI!ng m#_

 _Queen of the Castle: AkjiwmdWQij*65_

 _Lean Green Mean Machine: Please come back…_

Jaune sighed, but gave a genuine smile. "I missed this."

"What's up?" Yang asked.

"Weiss just wants to know if all of us are alright."

"And it seems that all of your are."

They all turned to look at the new voice that made itself known. Sure enough, it was Miss Goodwitch.

Everyone stood up to attention.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Jaune was the first to respond. "Thank you for coming all this way to get us."

"It's quite alright Jaune," Goodwitch assured, a slight frown on her face, more for herself is anything. "I should have gotten here sooner, but I was preoccupied. If anything, the fault is mine to bear."

"Everything is fine," Pyrrha made to assure the teacher. "We were just messaging between our teams to make sure everyone was alright, after all that happened…"

"Indeed," Goodwitch pushed up her glasses as they regained focus on the subject. "Team CRDL is already on the airship receiving medical aid. All the teams have been recalled and you are the last four remaining. In any case…"

The aged professor gave the four of them a gentle smile, unlike the usual stern look they had grown accustomed to.

"I am glad to see that all of you are safe and sound. Now, I believe it's time for all of us to head back."

Jaune smiled along with Pyrrha. Yang cheered at finally going back to the dorm while Ruby held unto to her older sister for support, but still smiled regardless.

It was time.

* * *

 **I would like to sincerely apologize to all of the readers who have decided to invest their time to read this story and chapter only to find a rather lackluster finish. I would also like to apologize for being inactive for so long.**

 **Fight scenes are just something that escapes me and is hard to envision. Everytime I write a scene, despite how much time I spend into it, it always comes up short and anti-climatic. I will try and put more effort into it, but I can't guarantee that it will be better.**

 **On another note, I have decided to remove the locations and time markers next chapter. It is just too consuming and makes events seem too long or short.**

 **Once again, I apologize and I will try to do better next time.**


	8. The Magician Afterwards

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based work. RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and created by Monty Oum.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming in Jaune." Ozpin greeted the young man as he entered his office. "I apologize for calling summoning you so early."

The sun was just breaking over the horizon, the city of Vale was shrouded in a gray shade that slowly broke to give way to the light.

"It's fine Headmaster," Jaune said as he approached and subsequently took a seat. "Is this about what happened yesterday?"

"Indeed," Ozpin confirmed as the both of them sat in their own chairs. "I received a verbal report from Miss Goodwitch the moment she got back, but I, as well as all of the staff, would feel more secure if I could get a first hand account."

"Right." Jaune could see the sense in that. After all, a massive, strange Ursa appeared seemingly out of nowhere, without any previous sightings and without warning. It was definitely going to raise some brows. "Where should I begin?"

"Preferably from the beginning, if you would." With a tap of his finger, a holographic screen appeared before Ozpin along with a keyboard. "Whenever you're ready, Jaune."

Jaune sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair, doing his best to recall the chaotic events that happened just yesterday.

"Miss Goodwitch took our class out to the Forest of Forever Fall in order to retrieve the special sap native to the trees there, as per the request of Professor Peach for her Remnant Life Studies," Jaune began. "Goodwitch believed it to be a prime opportunity to show how a Hunter is depended on not only to fight the Grimm but to provide other services to aid the common people as well."

Jaune watched as Ozpin typed away into the screen, his fingers tapping at the board at such a speed that he couldn't help but marvel a bit. It was when he stopped that he noticed that Ozpin was waiting on him to continue. He blushed as he was caught, before resuming.

"My friends, Team JNPR and RWBY, decided to go off on our own little section in the woods to collect sap. Which, looking back was probably not the best of ideas, considering how far away we were," Jaune admitted with a regretful sigh. The idea was that if they went deeper into the uncharted areas, they would fine trees with more sap. And while they did get their sap, it was overlooked by the serious turn of events that happened soon after.

"After we got our share, all of us heard a roar. It was so… different. All of us have fought and killed Grimm before, but this… sound, was unlike anything we've ever heard. We grouped up in a circle and readied ourselves, when Russell and Sky came rushing out from the redwoods."

"When they got closer, we realized that Sky was… really hurt." He paled a bit as he envisioned the grotesque image of Sky's bone showing, covered in torn flesh and blood. He took a pause that Ozpin remained silent for, giving him time. "I used my magic to try and heal him… but it wasn't a pleasant process."

"You did everything you could at the moment," Ozpin assured him gently. "Most people, especially young teenagers such as yourself would have fallen to panic. Though you claim it to be unpleasant, it remains that you prevented an incident from becoming a tragedy. That is something that I, and everyone, are grateful for."

Jaune took a breath as he was comforted by Ozpin's words. Short seconds passed before he continued.

"After that, Russell told us about the situation. How there was an Ursa where they ran from and how Cardin and Dove were still back there. I sent up a flare and formed a makeshift team of myself, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang. We went to rescue Cardin and Dove and saw the Grimm. It was… big." Jaune could only describe it as such.

"After getting Cardin and Dove away, we engaged it for, maybe half an hour. In the beginning, Yang and I were the front line while Ruby and Pyrrha provided ranged support while occasionally coming in close. We were getting nowhere until Ruby suggested that we used fire to kill it."

"And how exactly did you go about that?" Ozpin finished typing exactly as Jaune stopped talking, keeping up at his pace. At that question, Jaune fumbled, unable to properly explain.

"Ah. I had some… flammable material on me…" Jaune stated rather open endedly, not wanting to reveal how they went about it.

"Jaune, I need a full report to document this. Please, do not leave anything out."

Jaune sighed and had no choice but to relent and confess. "I… had flasks on me that were originally water… that I transmuted, with magic, into alcohol… among other things…"

At that, Ozpin stopped typing, and looked at the young Arc, a raised brow along with slight surprise. "...May I ask why?"

"...I was curious."

"Curious?" Ozpin repeated.

"Please," Jaune leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "Please, don't tell anyone about this. Especially the Arcs, I'll never hear the end of it."

Ozpin remained silent for some time, comprehending the revelation that Jaune was making alcohol and implied that he drank it. The Representative and idol of Vale, a teenager, was heavy drinking.

"That's…" Ozpin sighed and shook his head. "While that is surprising and somewhat frightening, considering the fact that you are 18 years old… I cannot say that you are not allowed to do what you did. And unless it becomes a problem that interferes with your time here at Beacon, I have no actual authority to prevent you from continuing. Thus, there is no reason to contact the Arcs."

Jaune sighed in relief, making a note to find a way to make it up to the Headmaster when he could. "Thank you sir."

Ozpin couldn't help but laugh at the palpable relief. "It's fine Jaune. But do try to keep it at a minimum. And this goes without saying, but it would be in best interest, for your sake and mine, that Goodwitch never learns of this."

Jaune winced at that. "O-of course sir."

"Now then, may you continue?"

"Right," Jaune agreed, ready to change the subject. "After the Grimm was killed, the four of us managed to find a relatively safe spot to rest at. Pyrrha and I pulled out our scrolls to text Nora and Ren, and that was when Goodwitch retrieved us. We all boarded on the airship and returned to Beacon. And that's about it." Jaune concluded his report.

Ozpin finished typing as well, before tapping another button that saved the document and added it to the pile. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Thank you Jaune. I will try to send out a team of Hunters to investigate the surrounding areas. If it turns out that there are any other variants such as the one you and CRDL encountered, we must strike first. You are free to return to your dorm to rest."

Ozpin gave him permission to leave as he opened one of the many drawers on his desk and pulled out sheets of paper.

"That's good to hear," Jaune let out a sigh, trusting the Headmaster to take affirmative and swift action.

Upon hearing that he was free to leave, Jaune still remained seated. There was still something he had on his mind.

"Uh, Headmaster?"

The gray haired Headmaster looked up from his papers. "Is something else on your mind, Mister Arc?"

"Yes actually." Jaune couldn't help but be nervous. Was he really going to ask? Well, he was already here. "It's about Team CRDL."

Ozpin was ready to provide an answer. "Your concern is appreciated Jaune. I can assure you that the four young men are in no further danger, and are resting peacefully in the medical wing as we speak. Though they may have minor injuries, they should be fully recovered within the week, if not sooner."

"That's good to hear, but that wasn't exactly it." Jaune elaborated. Ozpin put down his papers and raised an aged brow, curious.

Jaune took a deep breath, and braced himself.

"Cardin is, for reasons I've yet to know, stubborn, biased, prideful, and overall an unpleasant person." Jaune confessed his misgivings about the gray armored teen. "He has bullied other students, faunus in particular, and I have to say, I honestly couldn't see us ever getting along."

Ozpin listened intently, letting Jaune say what he wanted to say. He leaned in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded neatly on his knee.

"But... in spite of all that, he was ready to die that day. To buy time for Russell and Sky to get away, and try to lead the Ursa away from Dove. He was going to die for his friends."

It perplexed him.

Jaune wasn't that naive of course. He knew all about how one person could have multiple faces. How they could be kind to people while cruel to others. How even detestable people could have admirable qualities about them.

But to actually see it from someone as young as him, someone like Cardin who was ready to lay his life down for his friends? He had to know.

"I know I have no right to pry into affairs that aren't mine. And I more than understand if you would prefer if I didn't know. But as Headmaster, you must know something as to why Cardin is how he is? Why even accept him into Beacon at all?"

"So I was wondering… perhaps… would you tell me?"

Silence engulfed the office as Jaune issued his request.

Jaune watched and waited with bated breath as the Headmaster sat there, neutral and unmoving. He was more than willing to leave if he ordered him to.

"...What you're asking me is incredibly personal, Jaune," Ozpin stated. "While you are right that I know of his circumstances, under normal circumstances I'd have no place in telling them."

"...Under normal circumstances?"

"Yes," Ozpin relented. "But, seeing as how you aided in rescuing Team CRDL, I suppose you deserve some light on the matter."

Ozpin leaned forward and opened up the holographic screen once more and typed away, searching through his personal files. After a brief moment, he moved the screen to the side of his desk so that he and Jaune could see what was on it.

It was a news article, of that Jaune was certain. He saw the central image of what appeared to be a ruined street, decorated with blown out cars, destroyed stores, injured civilians. He skimmed the article, and saw a myriad of words. Incident, planned, tragedy, faunus, terrorism, casualty.

Massacre.

But what truly made Jaune reel was the title of the article.

FAUNUS RIGHTS RALLY INTERRUPTED BY TERRORIST ATTACK / OVER 100 DEAD

"It was a clear spring day," Jaune heard Ozpin say. He didn't look as he was too absorbed by the article, but he heard the man age as he spoke. "Everyone was just going about their business. Men going to work, women tending to their children who played with others. It was a normal day."

"There was a rally for the faunus. Not too big, but enough to cause what everyone would call 'A disturbance.' Faunus and human allies advocated in the streets, saying the basics. Regular wages, equal housing, property rights. Somethings that all people should have regardless of race. Soon enough, they were met with opposition."

"The streets grew heated as both sides raged at each other. The Vale Police did their best to try and contain them, but there weren't that many. Back then, most rallies dispersed after a while, with only minor injuries. No one thought that day would be any different. But then…"

"The White Fang," Jaune said, hollow as he continued to read, not daring to look away.

"Yes," Ozpin confirmed. "The White Fang reacted so quickly, many people theorised that the rally was planned by fanatics in order to draw forth racists to gun them down. It pains me to say it, but such words hold weight. It helped that some of the faunus protestors who were killed had evidence of long distance communication and firearms on their bodies. The police were gunned down first, and then the humans, and even some unfortunate faunus caught in the crossfire. It didn't matter who supported what, all the White Fang wanted was their message to the public."

"What about the Hunters? Surely someone was-"

"The Hunters," Ozpin cut Jaune off. There was a heavy, meaningful look in his eyes. "While having civil duty to the everyday people, have a primary objective of scouting the land and eliminating Grimm. Most Hunters enter and exit Vale one after the other. By then, it was already too late. Over 100 casualties."

Ozpin sighed, remembering that terrible, bloody day.

"From what I have heard, young Cardin's parents were among the casualties. He and his family were protestors advocating for the faunus. And that the seven year old watched as his parents were gunned down in front of him."

* * *

The days had passed by like a blur, and sure enough Team CRDL were on their feet again.

The interactions that came afterwards were what really made it strange, for RWBY and JNPR, and with the rest of the student body as well.

They were quiet now, subdued even. They mostly kept to themselves nowadays and actually began to take their classes seriously. Any time they made contact with either RWBY or JNPR, they would give a small acknowledgement in some way; a nod or even a few words.

But the most dramatic change was the ceasing of any form of harassment or bullying. A surprising, but not at all unwelcome change.

Despite this, Jaune felt his mind wandering, even now.

"-aune? Jaune?"

"Hm?" Jaune finally looked up, having realized that his name was being called. It was Pyrrha Nikos, his partner, who was giving him a concerned look.

"Are you alright? You've been… off these last few days."

It was night time right now, the shattered moon faced down on them in a way, giving the illusion that it was still whole. He was in his sleepwear inside JNPR Dorm, alongside the rest of his team.

"Is something the matter, Jaune?" Ren asked, looking up from his book. Nearby, Nora was already fast asleep, something that everyone made sure of this time.

"I'm fine, really," Jaune made to assure them when his mind was really in a bit of chaos. "It's just… recently I've learned something that I'm just still reeling from, and to be honest I have no idea how to deal with it."

Pyrrha raised a brow, her worried look never leaving her face. "Would you be willing to tell us? Perhaps we could help you?"

"Thing is, it's not really my secret, or place, to share it," Jaune said, Ozpin's earlier words came from his mouth. "It's not that big a deal really, I just… need time to process all of it. I'll bounce back in no time."

Pyrrha and Ren looked at each other, the black haired teen only shrugging as the girl turned to him for his thoughts. They knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but he wasn't lying either.

"Well… if you're certain," Pyrrha sighed as she went back to her own business, maintaining her weapons on her bed.

Jaune gave a tired smile, appreciating his friends for not prying any further. He knew it wasn't healthy to bottle things up, but this was something was not even his to begin with. It was Cardin's.

There was nothing he could have done about it. Ten years ago… he would have still been a street orphan in Vale, scrounging around on whatever he could to survive, moving from place to place, never looking back. He didn't have a family, or a home to get to. He was just by himself.

Cardin wasn't. He was a child with a bright future ahead of him, someone who once held a pure, innocent view of the world before it was cruelly ripped away from him. Someone who had loving parents that were taken from circumstances beyond his control, and was now faced with a reality that he was thrown into. He had carried that for ten years.

It just wasn't fair. Life never was, but that didn't make it any better. Jaune, for the first time, could understand Cardin and his hate for faunus. Something that a small part of him, deep down, would say was well placed.

"Ren," Jaune called out to his fellow brother-in-arms, who looked up again from his book that he didn't seem that focused on reading before.

"Yes Jaune?"

"If…" Jaune stammered a bit, unsure of what to actual say. He had a rough idea, but even then, was it truly something appropriate to say to Ren of all people?

No. It probably wasn't.

He needed another voice to consider.

"If Nora… hypothetically speaking, If Nora was kidnapped what would you do?"

Ren, amazingly, did not seem all that offended. He did however, raise a brow along with gaining a very concerned look on his face. As did Pyrrha.

Ren put down his book and looked directly at Jaune, contemplating a response. "Firstly, I'd doubt anyone would be sane enough to try and kidnap Nora, and that would be assuming that they could overpower her. She's stronger than she looks you know."

An attempt at trying to lighten an otherwise dark question. A way to remind all of them that this was indeed, purely hypothetical. Until a serious look was adopted in the young man's gaze.

"...But if she were to be abducted, I would do everything in my power to get her back. Even if it was by myself, even if I had to face every obstacle on Remnant, I would find her."

In the background, Pyrrha smiled at the strong bond that the two of them shared, how much they would face just to stay with each other. She turned to Jaune, and was surprised to see his face remain unchanging. If anything, he actually looked even more apprehensive.

"Is that right?" Jaune said quietly. "Then…" he hesitated again, which was rare. At least, for Pyrrha it was. She and Jaune both knew how to remain composed in situations, it was a necessity living their lives in such public view. Either dealing with the media as an idol, or on the field facing Grimm, composure was key.

"...what would you do if she was killed?"

…

Silence.

Ren stilled, his face blank and without emotion, revealing nothing of what was going on through his head. Either the audacity of the question or the fact that Jaune actually asked it, it didn't show.

Pyrrha was another story.

"Jaune?!" she gasped as she heard her close friend, her partner, ask such a question. "That's… why would… where is all of this coming from?!"

Jaune didn't turn to look at her, only focusing on Ren and his response.

"...That's a rather loaded question Jaune," Ren said simply after a while. There was no emotion in his voice, even considering how he normally talked. He addressed Jaune, for what everyone believed for the first time, coldly. "Could I ask why you'd bring that up?"

Jaune winced at that, realizing that he truly had stepped too far into sensitive territory. He knew that this could possibly estrange them and their team dynamic, given how close the two were. For him to ask such a question, even in hypothetical, that Nora would be killed and implying that Ren could do nothing?

It was too late, Jaune thought. Estrangement was fine. He was prepared to face whatever came next, but he was absolutely not going to back down or run from this, something that he started.

"Earlier, you wanted, the both of you, to know what was going on, and I said that I was fine. I'm not," Jaune confessed. "The truth is I learned something about someone. It… wasn't good. But I think I can finally understand them, even a little."

"They lost someone very important to them. It hurt them in a way that they couldn't do anything to make the pain leave, and it changed them. And that's why they lash out at others. I know this was reckless to ask, and I more than understand if you don't want to answer… but I just felt that I needed to ask. To understand, even if a little."

It was a lame excuse. He knew that. He'd asked a question that risked the balance between all of them for a selfish reason to understand something that only he knew.

And he still wouldn't fully tell them.

Yet Ren looked deep into his eyes, magenta clashing against blue. Pyrrha could only watch on, ready to stop any conflict if needed, a feeling of helplessness in a rare moment of her life.

Ren stared at Jaune for the longest while, but finally answered.

"I would die," he said in a quiet voice, yet loud enough for all. "I would hate myself, find whoever killed her, break them, and then I would die. No matter how long it took, I would see that they suffer."

The harsh, brutal answer, delivered with such a coldness made Pyrrha shiver. She knew fully well that Ren would make good on that.

"...Thank you, Ren." Jaune stood up from his bed and made way for the door. There was an affronted look on his face, not because of Ren, but because of his situation in general. But there was an understanding that he had now. "I think it's best that I sleep elsewhere."

"Jaune-" Pyrrha made to stop him, but her blonde partner held a hand towards her.

"I think I've done enough for one night. Please," he pleaded to her. He turned to Ren soon after, regret and softness in his gaze. "I'm sorry that I asked such a question, but I needed to know. The bond that you have with Nora… it's really something else."

He turned to the hallway, his back turned to them.

"I have a house in Vale's upper district. I'll sleep there tonight. I'll be back at Beacon in the morning."

"Jaune-"

"Good night."

And with that, he left.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ren," Pyrrha immediately apologized. Ren himself currently had his back against the wall as he sat on his bed, taking in the events. "He's not the type of person who would do such a thing without a reason. N-not that I'm trying to say that what he did was right…"

Ren sighed and brought a hand to rub his neck. "It's… it's fine Pyrrha. I know that. Jaune's a good person, and he surely had his reasons for asking. And I suppose that I might have answered with some hostility."

All of them had lived, trained, and learned together for weeks now. Though Ren wouldn't say that his bond with Jaune was on the same level as Pyrrha's, he was someone that he could consider a friend. Nora of course found him a delight, being a wizard with magic and everything. And if Nora liked him, he couldn't be a bad person.

"Even still, he was rather…" Pyrrha couldn't find words, and Ren didn't blame her. Seeing a close friend act like that wasn't something that was easy to believe, even if it was right before her very eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized again."

"...He knows something," Ren said after a brief silence. "He wouldn't ask something like that at all, purely out of curiosity or to get a rise out of me. He knows how much Nora and I care for each other. He wouldn't jeopardize all of us for nothing."

Ren spoke his mind freely, saying the truth that the both of them knew. What didn't hurt them was Jaune acting out. What did was the fact that he knew something that was causing him distress, and he wouldn't tell them.

There was another stint of silence.

"...You and Nora really do care a lot about each other, huh?" Pyrrha gave a weak, but genuine smile. Something that he returned.

"Yeah," Ren said, looking at Nora's sleeping figure, elegantly splayed out and face down on her bed. "She and I are are something that 'close' just can't explain. I bring Nora down everytime she gets too far in, she brings me out whenever I draw back. It's complicated and it can be a hassle at times but… we complete each other. I can't imagine a life without her."

Pyrrha smiled. She could feel the honesty and genuine affection for Nora every word he said, wishing that she could say the same for a certain someone of hers.

"I love you too Ren," Nora said. As it turns out, she was not as asleep as everyone thought.

Ren sighed and brought his book to cover his face, a shade of pink touched his cheeks.

Pyrrha laughed at him. At least something good came out of tonight.

* * *

A snap of his fingers and the thin layer of dust that covered the room vanished. Every wall, corner, windows, even the ceiling was absolved of any form of deterrent, leaving a pristine room.

Jaune wished his heart was as clean.

A mere thought and he was teleported from Beacon all the way to his bedroom in Vale's residential district. It was spacious; a king sized bed with drawers built into the frame, an entry that lead into an equally generous shower and bathtub, doors that opened up to a balcony which gave a considerate overlook of vale.

It also cost him half his Aura, but nothing a night of sleep wouldn't fix.

Sighing, Jaune walked over to the side of his bed and climbed in. The mattress, blanket, and even the pillows were of the highest quality and were soft to the touch. He made it so when he enchanted them.

Was it a strange way to use his Semblance? Yes. Could anyone stop him? No.

Also, he doubted the comfort would guarantee him a 'good' night sleep.

He laid awake there on his bed, the clock on his wall ticking the seconds away, rhythmically.

'What am I going to do now?'

He learned what he wanted from Ozpin. He learned, for better or worse, what he wanted from Ren. But what was the next course of action.

Tick… tick… tick…

…

No.

He already knew what he had to do next. The question wasn't about if he knew what to do next. It was about if it would go smoothly or not.

Come tomorrow, he would need to talk with Cardin Winchester.

* * *

The bell sounded, signalling the end of the school day.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today!" Oobleck said, of course at a high speed. Make sure you read up on today's lessons because I cannot confirm nor deny that a pop quiz may or may not be issued in the next three days!" A sip from his mug. "Enjoy the rest of your day class!"

Everyone exited the classroom, save for Jaune, who was once again behind Oobleck's desk organizing the green haired Professor's notes and papers. He even took the liberty of cleaning the mugs, after all it only took a moment.

"Thank you once again for your assistance Mr. Arc." Oobleck came over as he looked over the papers, both the students that needed to be graded and his own personal notes. "Once again, you've proven to be quite a skilled organizer! I do apologize for the disarray, my position often makes me rather haggard with organization!"

Jaune gave a small smile. "It's fine Professor. I admit it is rather comforting knowing that I can just sit back here, organizing and grading papers while being exempt from some work. It is quite the trade off, if I do say so myself."

"Is that so?" Oobleck gave a chuckle and a smile at that, seeing the young Representative acting like a teenager. "I'd be careful if I were you, I might just be inclined to give you work for the sake of it. I jest! I jest! Now then, I believe I can take it from here. Enjoy your time, Mr. Arc."

Jaune nodded and organized the last stack of papers before saying his goodbyes and leaving. As he walked down the hallways, the slight hustle of students either walking to their dorms, lounging about, or walking elsewhere, he began to think of what to do next.

Would now be a good time to try and find Cardin? To be honest, he might have gone about this hastily. Even if he did meet up with him, what would they even talk about?

'Hey Cardin, I pried into your past by asking Ozpin and he told me that your parents were brutally murdered and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your loss?'

Yeah, that was a no go.

"You seem troubled."

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice behind him. He turned and, sure enough, Lie Ren stood, hands in his pockets, a concern in his eyes.

"...Hey Ren." Jaune greeted awkwardly.

And now he had to deal with this whole thing.

The two young men stood facing each other, not saying anything for a while.

"So about last night-" Jaune said.

"I wanted to know if-" Ren also said.

Both of them stopped as they talked at the same time. Another bout of awkwardness. Both of them made a thin line with their mouths, not daring to speak again/

"You go first," Jaune insisted. "You deserve to speak first."

"It occurs to me that I may have responded a bit too harshly last night," Ren said. "I don't know the exact details, but I know that you must have had your reasons. For that I apologize."

Jaune was shocked that Ren was apologizing to him.

"You don't need to apologize," Jaune was quick to speak back. "I'm the one at fault here. I knew how close you and Nora were, and I knew how you'd react if I asked. But I still did anyways. The fault is mine alone."

That was a fact. Last night's incident started because of Jaune, and he wanted it all to be on his shoulders, and no one else's.

Ren hummed, but didn't say anything further, which was a bit tense for Jaune. Then he sighed and gave a smile.

"Then how about we just say that both of talk responsibility and leave it at that?" Ren extended his arm to Jaune, who stared at it for a moment, before returning the smile.

"Deal."

The two of them were both relieved that they could put this behind them. Now reconciled, they began to walk, not particularly going anywhere.

"Though if I may ask, can I finally learn exactly why you'd ask such a question?"

Jaune considered for a moment, and came to a decision. Considering the brief, but still exhausting, hours of worry he caused, Ren of all people deserved an answer.

So Jaune told him. What happened that morning when he was summoned to Ozpin's office, the report, but most of all about Cardin's history and his hate for the faunus.

After he finished talking, they slowed in their pace until they were completely standing still. The hallways were empty about now. Ren of course, was taken back by the sudden influx of knowledge.

"That's…" Ren leaned against the wall as he crossed his arms, stunned for words. "That's harsh. I can see why he'd have so much hate for the faunus."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed somberly. "I mean, going to a faunus rally with your parents, only to find out that it was a ploy for the White Fang to kill opposition? That's just too much. He's been carrying that for the last ten years."

"Now I understand why you asked me that question last night." It finally came together for the young huntsman-in-training. Another thought occurred to him. "You say that you plan on talking to him. But what exactly do you plan to talk with him about?"

Jaune blew out air as he brushed his golden hair, frustration and exasperation clear on his face. "I don't know man. But I feel that if I just say nothing, after all I've done, I'd just be watching someone go in silence. That just doesn't sit well with me."

"But would Cardin even agree to talk at all?"

"He's been quiet lately, along with Team CRDL, ever since Forever Fall. I think that if I can just catch him alone, I might be able to strike up something?" Jaune shrugged. For a Representative, he was completely outclassed and unprepared at the moment. "I don't know, but I need to do something."

Ren brought his hand to his chin as he thought. Afterwards, he met Jaune's eyes.

"If you are looking for Cardin, I think I might know where he is."

Jaune gave a breath of relief.

"Then, by all means."

* * *

Jaune and Ren observed Cardin from their hiding spot behind a pillar. He was sat on a bench in the courtyard, watching the sun set, something that neither of them could honestly believe. Him doing something so calming.

"How did you even find him?" Jaune whispered.

"Cardin's been taking a lot of time for himself lately," Ren replied. "You've been distracted for the last few days and I've heard rumours that he's been by himself over here lately."

Jaune ah'd as he took in the information.

"Are you sure you wanna do this by yourself?"

"I have to. This needs to be a one-on-one talk. Plus I'm not sure if he'd be comfortable having two people know his past. One is bad enough.

Ren hummed in agreeance. "We'll, I'll be taking off then. Good luck."

And with that Ren absconded, leaving Jaune alone behind the pillar.

Jaune sighed as he mentally braced himself for whatever could possibly come next. He knew he resolved himself last night but it was still nerve wracking to actually see through it.

That didn't mean that he was going to back out now. Oh, not at all.

The teen thumped his chest a few times to get the shakes out, and walked towards Cardin.

"Hey," Jaune greeted as he stood by the bench, but not making any movement to take a seat.

Cardin looked over at the voice and saw who it was. He scoffed, but it didn't seem to hold any heat or malice, like a person who knew they had to do something but is still not at all pleased about it.

"Figured it would be you." Cardin resumed watching the sun as it fell underneath the horizon. The sky was now gaining a deep shade of red and blue. "What do you want?"

Jaune sighed as he took the time consider what to say next, but just decided to confess everything.

Once he finished, Cardin clicked his tongue in annoyance. It still surprised Jaune how little energy there actually was into it, like it didn't affect him that much.

"Does anyone not know how to keep a damn secret anymore?" He was annoyed, of that there was no doubt. "Well, now you know. So what?"

Cardin did raise a solid point. So what if he knew about Cardin's past; what was he going to do? Give him some consoling words over something that neither of them had any control over? Say that he understood why Cardin's so abrasive?

"Look, I'm not here to start a fight."

"Then why are you here?" Cardin shot back immediately. "I swear if you're gonna give me some sort of 'friendship and bonds are the way to happiness' shit or something like that," he ended there, leaving the rather empty threat open to interpretation.

"No, nothing of the sort." Jaune took a seat to the far side of the bench, positioning himself so that neither of them could see the other's face. Cardin didn't make any move to prevent him, so that must count for something.

"I'll just say what's on my mind. You're a bully, Cardin. For all this time at Beacon, you've done nothing to hide it; mocking weaker students, targeting faunus, hell you even tried to bully me too."

He didn't need to say those things. Those cruel, factual truths, especially now of all times when he sought him out. But this needed to be said.

"To be honest, I didn't think there was any place for you here. I wondered why Ozpin would even accept someone like you here, to be a Huntsman, someone who's supposed to protect the people regardless of race. Something that you seemed to forget."

"Is there a point to all this?" Cardin replied heatedly, obviously fed up with the tirade of insults. "Because if there is, get to it. If you're just gonna shit on me then you can-"

"Seeing how you were in the Forest of Forever Fall made me realize how wrong I was."

Cardin, for his part, was rather flabbergasted at that. "What?"

"I was wrong for assuming that I knew you, that I could just label you like that. To write you off as some sort no good misfit who, while wrong to bully others, must have had reasons. To make you out as some sort of… villain."

Jaune sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So… seeing you out there that day? Watching someone like you lay their life down for someone else? For your team and for your friends? I know you hate me, but… for what's it's worth, I stand by what I said that day. You were a true Huntsman."

Silence overtook the two teens on the bench.

"Yeah?" Cardin scoffed. "Cause I did so much. Getting my ass handed to me by a Grimm and not even being able to help my team properly is really telling how great a Huntsman I am."

"Even still," Jaune assured. "You stayed behind to fight and die in a battle you couldn't win. You got your teammates away."

"After, we were already attacked," Cardin reminded, bitterness in his tone. "After we got so fucked up that Sky got his arm broke and Dove was knocked out. Even if Russell got Sky away, I was next and Dove was gonna die after. I had to be rescued by someone else. By you."

Cardin gripped the side of his pants, frustration at his own powerlessness evident. He knew he wasn't the strongest, but he should have at least put up a better fight than that. No, it wasn't a fight, it was just a one-sided ass kicking, delivered by a Grimm, something that he was supposed to kill, not the other way around.

He made himself seem like the big guy, but in that moment he never felt so small.

"...Whether or not you would have died, whether or not Dove would have, it doesn't take away the meaning of what you did. At that moment, you decided to stand your ground, no matter how pointless you think it might be. That moment brought Russell and Sky to us, and they brought us to you and Dove. You and only you, were the one who started that."

"You Cardin Winchester, the bully and racist of Beacon, made the choice to save your friends. You turned a tragedy into fight, and all of us got out. That's something to think about you know?"

Cardin had no idea why Jaune Arc, the guy who had it all, the guy he detested, was going out of his way to cheer him up. Why, after everything that happened, he was reaching out to him.

He had no idea why the frustration in his chest that lingered all these days, seemed to ease.

No, all he could do was give him a stunned look, before sighing and turning back to look at the horizon. The sun was now swallowed by the land, and the sky was now a gentle shade of blue and purple.

It wasn't unlike the times he used to watch the sky with his parents.

The two of them sat there on the bench. No one spoke, no one did anything. They just sat there alone together.

"...Cardin-" Jaune began before he was interrupted.

"I'm dropping out of Beacon."

Now it was Jaune's turn to be wordless. "W-what?"

"I talked to Ozpin a few days ago and told him I was dropping out. It took a damn while with him trying to convince me otherwise, but come next semester I won't be here anymore."

Jaune was astounded to hear Cardin, stubborn and hardheaded, say that he was essentially giving up.

Jaune stood up and addressed his fellow teen, who was still on the bench, facing the ground. "Don't you think you're making this decision too quickly?!"

"No, not at all. I've been thinking about with my team for the last weeks and we all came to the same decision.

The same decision?

"What?" Jaune asked. "Do you mean to tell me that-"

"All four of us are dropping out," Cardin affirmed. "When I told them I was, they decided to they didn't belong in Beacon either," Cardin scoffed. But there was a softness in his voice. Gratitude of the loyalty of his friends, who stay with him even now.

Jaune couldn't make any sense of what was actually happening right now.

"So after everything that happened, everything at Forever Fall, the White Fang, your parents, you're just gonna turn back and-,"

"This isn't about any of that!"

Cardin roared as he stood up from the bench, anger on his face for the first time since they talked. Jaune actually took a step back.

"This isn't about what happened at Forever Fall, this isn't even about the White Fang, and it sure as hell isn't about my parents!"

Cardin made a fist slammed it against his chest, face red.

"This is about me! This about my own weakness and my own damn faults! I'm not dropping out of Beacon because I want to, it's because I have to. Because I'm not strong enough, because I'm not smart enough, and most of all because I'm not grown enough! Deep down I'm still just a kid, scared of everyone and lashing out at people because it's convenient! I'm gonna work harder and train harder than anyone else! And maybe when my bones break, I can actually start to call myself a fucking man!"

Cadin glared at Jaune, eyes moist but tears unshed.

"I'm gonna learn every damn trick that there is! Every damn thing about fighting, Dust, weapons, technique, all of it! One day, I'm gonna be able to look back on all of this and laugh at how fucking pathetic I was back then, cause it's finally time for me to actually give a shit about my life and what I have! So don't you even think that I'm running away from this! I'm not, but I can't stay here. Don't get me wrong, I am going to be a Huntsman, just not at Beacon, and I am going to be the best damn Huntsman Remnant's ever seen! When I'm done, the White Fang's gonna be history and everyone will know my name! So if you think I'm running because I'm scared or because I'm a coward you can just shut the hell up! It's not because of my past, the White Fang, my parents, none of it! I'm doing this because I want to! And no one can take that from me!"

…

…

…

Cardin panted heavily as he finished his declaration, hair disheveled as he was so worked up. A stray tear fell from his face, but just the one. He didn't bother to acknowledge it.

Jaune stared at him, awed and quiet at the sheer volume, the sheer weight and energy of what he said.

"...You're right," Jaune said quietly. "You're absolutely right. It was wrong of me to say anything about running away, I'm… I take it back."

"Yeah," Cardin said as he came down from his anger, his face now a more neutral look. His breathing came down as well. "You better damn well be."

Jaune looked at Cardin in a new light. This was something that he would have never dreamed of seeing from him. Not for his time at Beacon, not even in his lifetime. This turned everything he knew upside down.

"...You're actually going to go through with this?" Jaune said, more in disbelief than questioning. "Going to just take your team and find a new path?"

"Call me whatever you want, but a Winchester never goes back on their word," Cardin promised firmly, one of the first family sayings that he ever learned. "And if they want to tag along, that's their choice. I'm not gonna stop them."

"So where do you plan on going then?" Jaune asked, knowing that he could do nothing at all to prevent him or CRDL from leaving. "Any specific Academy you had in mind?"

"...There's a few I can think of, but there's one I've set my mind on," Cardin told Jaune. "When the semester ends, we'll just pack our things and see if we can't join up. It's gonna be a challenge, but that might just be what we need."

"...You know," Jaune began. "As Representative I could talk to Ozpin, see if he can send in a good word, a recommendation even?"

Cardin scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks. If we're gonna be in another academy, we're gonna do it with our own strength. We have to. And I don't know about you, but I think it's time I head back to the dorms."

Sure enough, the sun had sunken even further, and shattered moon made itself known to them, peering over the horizon. The time had passed remarkably fast.

Cardin walked past Jaune. As he made to the entryway, he paused.

"...About me being a racist," he called to him, but not actually turning to look. "I don't think I can ever forgive them, but… now that I think about, some of them were killed that day too. So… I guess I can tone it down a little."

"Cardin…" Jaune called his name softly, before it turned into a small chuckle. "Is that right? Well, just so you know, I do have the authority to put you in detention if you cause a ruckus. Even if you are leaving Beacon by the end of this semester, we'll see how well you can get in when they see you're detention marks. The Great Cardin Winchester, hopes dashed by his naughtiness."

"Yeah?" Cardin said, challengingly. There was a small bit of amusement in his voice. "Well… I guess I better keep quiet then."

And with that, Cardin walked away.

Jaune would be lying if he said he completely understood Cardin Winchester. But at that moment, he could proudly say that he understood him just a little.

He made his way back to his dorm room as well, and within his heart he wished CRDL the best of luck.

* * *

 **I might be planning a rewrite soon. Not right now, but maybe when the story hits the end of volume 1. Looking back, there's a lot of things I need to work on, and I'll try to make it better.**

 **I am undeserving of all the people who continue to read and follow.**


	9. Announcement

**This is an announcement. I've made a change of plans and the rewrite is up now. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I personally find a lot of flaws with how I wrote this story, and I want to start over. I know it seems weird that I updated this story only a few days ago and just began a rewrite, but it just sort of happened.**

 **I will try to incorporate some elements from this story into the new one, but there will be changes. You can find them at the end of the fist chapter of the rewrite.**

 **I am sorry to disappoint all of you who were invested in this story, and I understand if you feel the need to stop following and favoriting me. This is the rewrite of the first story I've ever written, and I am not an expert at all.**

 **Please know that I am trying my best. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
